In Another Life you were Mine and you'll Again
by Skyangel1984
Summary: AU: What if Logan and Max meet a century and a half ago and fall in love? Now in 2019 they meet again but remember their lives from before. I FIXED THE ERRORS!
1. The Dream

Formularbeginn

A loud scream brought her back from her dream. But whose scream was it, anyway? Her own? She was not sure. But what she did know was that it was a horrible sound, even to her own ears.

Maxine Guevara sat upright in her bed and stared with frightened eyes ahead on the wall before her, sweat was running down her face. Where was she? Wasn't she in that beautiful garden just a minute ago? Hadn't she just watched him, as he wrote something in that notebook of his?

And now she was here in her bedroom of her new apartment. Alone.

That itself was nothing new, since her parents' death last spring. But now it was almost unbearable, since she had moved from New York to Seattle. This city held so many memories of her old life in it that, it was almost like it had been before. But it wasn't, not at all! She wasn't Liliana Wenden anymore and it also wasn't the year 1865, but 2019.

~154 years ago-a lifetime ago~. Max thought as she laid back down on her bed. As she lay back down on her bad, as tears running down her pretty features. And the dream she just had brought it all back, as if it was yesterday.

"Lukas, where are you?" she whispered into the dark room.

It was that particular dream again, the one she had so often dreamed and yet dreamed again. The dream where she was with him and those beautiful blue eyes of his, that left her breathless, whenever she looked at them. Those eyes she longed for, for so long.

She couldn't take it anymore so she began to cry. For herself, for him and the life they once shared. She just cried as she had every night since she could remember as she drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, in a other part of Seattle

Where was he now? Where was his beautiful angel? Wasn't she just there with him in the garden of their house? And now he sat in a big lonely bed in a dark room. The realization, hit him hard.

~It was all just a dream...again...you are not Lukas Wenden anymore, but Logan Cale.

Shit, how could it be a dream, it was too real to be just a fucking dream. She was just there with me.~ Logan thought.

He could still smell the sweet scent of her perfume,hear the sound of her voice in his ears as she called his name- it was the sweetest sound in the whole world.

The last thing, Logan remembered from the dream was that he was sitting in the garden of their house on a sunny day. He was drinking coffee as he wrote yet again another one of his poems about Liliana. He had only to take a look at her and a new idea would appear in his head.

Oh dear God, she was his everything. So beautiful and stunning he hadn't enough words to tell her (and the world) how much he really loved her. She had that incredible smile for him and for him only when he looked at her. When he first saw her it was like he found the missing part of himself. Lukas (or Logan) had to make her his so no one else would take her away from him ever again.

He took a sip of his coffee and was about to start a new poem when he heard her scream. It was a horrible sound that hurt his ears.

As he looked up from what he was doing to ask her why she had just screamed so horribly, she was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she was hiding from him. She knew just much he hated these kinds of jokes, but that was no reason for her to do them. It was just her way to piss him off.

"Liliana, where are you?" he called. When he didn't get an answer he tried again, this time more insistently. "Love, this isn't funny. Come on out!" Again, silence. He was beginning to worry when he heard her scream again.

He started running, Lukas had to know what was wrong, this wasn't just a joke anymore. He was about to reach the door to the backyard when everything around him fell into darkness.

Now he was here in his bed in his big posh penthouse, without Liliana, in the middle of the night. He looked over to his alarm clock on the nightstand and it read 3 a.m.

~Damn! Now I can forget going back to sleep...great just fucking great...I am not a morning person.~

He was trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down, but it wasn't helping any.

He couldn't sleep anymore so he decided he could just as well get up and get some work done for his new job at the University of Washington as a literature instructor.

He made his way out of the bedroom to get to the kitchen to start the coffee. While it was getting ready he went to the master bathroom to take a quick shower and begin his day.

As Logan turned the water on and adjust the temperature his mind was wandered back to Liliana.

"I am not giving up, love, not `til I've you back in my life and my arms again." Logan yelled into the empty room. "I swear I'll find you!"

Every night, he saw the one and only woman he loved with all his heart and soul in his dreams, and every night when he woke up, he vowed that she would stay his one and only `til the day he died. The dreams were good, but it wasn't enough anymore. Logan needed her there with him in person and he knew that she was somewhere out there, waiting for him to find her. And he promised he wouldn't stop searching for her `til he found her again and bring her home to him.

~I'll find you soon, angel.~ he thought ~I know I will because I have the feeling that you are closer than you ever were before!~

He just hoped that it would be sooner than later.

Formularende


	2. Red Rose

It was a nice April day the sun shone, the sky was clear; it was unusual weather Seattle. But for Lukas Wenden, it was a bad day as he thought about the arranged marriage his father wanted for him, then anyone in his position would be in a bad mood.

Lukas was a handsome, intelligent young man with blue eyes, like the ocean.

He was the only child of his parents, his father's only pride and joy.

Lukas was from a socially prominent family,of wealth and good standing, people who thought only about themselves, their money and all their possessions.

But now he was he supposed to marry a woman he don't know at all:

Emilia De Louise, the daughter of one of his father's old friends. Lukas had seen the girl just one time, from a distance, and he wasn't any pleased with what he saw. She just didn't have that special something he was searching for. He hadn't found the woman of his dreams yet.

Lukas was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the door to his room open and close.

"Penny for them, Junior?" said a low voice. It was the strong but even voice of his father who was standing behind him and watching him closely.

"Sir, I didn't hear you come in. I was distracted for a moment. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you a question and I want the truth, Junior, is that understood?" his father asked in a stern voice. Lukas was at a loss for words. Never that he could remember had his Father asked him a question. So he just nodded.

"Did you think about what I said to you? Your marriage to Emilia De Louise?"

"Yes, father," was the quick answer.

"What is your decision, son?"

"Well, Sir ….I..I I can't marry her! I am sorry, father, but I just can't. It's not because she isn't … ah …well, lovely; she is, be sure of that, but…she is not the …."

"…the right one, am I right?" His father asked in an understanding manner.

~Silly boy, I know you better than you think. I was the same with your mother. Well, I guess like father, like son.~

"Why didn't you just tell me that before, Junior? Do you really think you can't talk to me like you used to talk to your mother? God rest her soul, I miss her every day, you know." His father said to him in an even softer voice than before. "It was just the same with your mother, Lukas, she was my everything. I fell in love with her when I first saw her. She was like a beautiful red rose in a garden full of daisies."

Lukas couldn't believe it. His father told him what he'd been thinking all this time.

Maybe Lukas was wrong when he thought he had a strict father. He now saw that his father just wanted the best for him.

"Your mother was my soul-mate. I loved her from day one, and vowed to her on our wedding day that I would love her until my heart stopped beating." His father said, and left the room.

"Unbelievable…truly unbelievable!" Lukas said, as he got ready for the night's events. Maybe he would find his soul-mate that night.

Wenden estate, 8 P.M

"Master Lukas, your guests have arrived. Your dear father asked me to call you downstairs." Phillip, the butler, said when he knocked on Lukas's door.

Phillip had worked for his parents since long before he was born. He was the good old soul of the house. Lukas respected him like he respected his own father.

"Come on in, Phillip," Lukas said. When Phillip came in in the room, Lukas greeted him with a quick nod of his head an and a boyish smile on his handsome face.

"So, tell me Phillip, how many boring people down there?" Lukas asked, looking in the mirror at the middle aged behind him, while he was fixing his bow tie.

"Too many if you ask me, Master Lukas," Phillip answered honestly.

"Great. Just another boring evening then, huh?" Lukas said, and left the room to face his destiny for the night. He entered the ballroom and was about to step beside his father, who was talking to a guest, when he saw her.

His Red Rose!

She was beautiful. Long curly brown hair, olive–colored, smooth skin, the body of a goddess, those proudly full lips. But the best were the big, brown, soulful eyes of hers that were his undoing. He was going to lose his sanity; he had to know who his Angel was.

Lukas tried to get close to her, just so he could smell her perfume. It was as if a higher power drove him to her. Just two more steps and he was beside her; finally, one step closer and I am in heaven...Oh...MY GOD...stay focused, Lukas! Get a hold on yourself, you're there! 


	3. With a little fathers help

Formularbeginn

23. April 1859, De Louise estate 4:10 P.M.

She didn't understand why she had to go to that society party tonight but her parents and her sister, Emilia remained adamant that she had to go. She had no other choice but to go, so she did.

Liliana De Louise never went to a society Party before, so why now? Maybe it was because she turned 16 years last spring. She was now a young Lady, and she had to act like one, if that meant she had go to one of these parties, then she would.

Liliana always thought that these events were boring. She heard her sister talk to her friends and they all talked about the same old things.

It always was like…

"Oh my God did you see what she wore to that Lunch…?"

"Did you hear the news about…?"

"I am inquisitive about who's going to get him or her…."

Gossip. Emilia and her friends didn't do anything other than gossip. Of course they didn't do it in the face of the person they where talking about.

Of course not, silly! What good was it when you did it right in the face of the….

Her thoughts where interrupted by her mothers sweet voice. And she turned around from the big picture window to face her mother.

"Liliana, dear? We have to get you ready so please come here and help us to search for the right dress."

"Of course, mother." Liliana said as ,moved closer to her dressing room.

"Which gown should you wear, this evening, my dear?" Mrs. De Louise asked again.

Liliana was not sure about the Dress. She picked a silvery gray off-the-shoulder gown from the sofa and held it up for her mother and sister to see.

Her mother looked at it for a moment and looked at her older daughter, as if to ask:

What do you think of your sister's choice to wear that particular Dress, Emilia?

"Well, I think it's perfect, if you ask me! In that gown she will be like a queen. No one will be able to look away." Emilia smiled sweetly at her mother and than at her younger sister.

"But what we are going to do with your hair is another question, Lilly? Maybe we should pin your hair up with my diamond hair clip? Mother what do you think?"

Mrs. De Louise just nodded and said after a moment: "And with my earrings it will be even more lovely." Her mother left the room to get the earrings out of her jewelry box while Emilia were helping her sister, "I'm dying to know what will happened when Lukas sees you, Lilly!"

"Who is Lukas?" Liliana didn't know what her sister meant with that.

"Lukas Wenden Jr, dear, oh you will like him, he is handsome and his eyes." Emilia romanticized.

"Why, don't you get him then?"

"Word is that he searching for his Soul-mate, mother wants me to get him, but true is he is not my type," Emilia informed her sister with a smile on her face, "but don't tell, mother, she doesn't need to know that, ok?"

Liliana nodded, "Don't you coming whit us tonight, or why you don't getting ready?

"Oh Lilly, I will but first of all we have to get you ready."

So all of them were getting ready for the Party. At 7 P.M there was a knock on the front door of the estate. The coach had arrived to bring all four of them to the house of her father's friend.

45 minutes later they arrived at the Wenden's stately home.

The house was bigger than the one they lived in. It was a beautiful Victorian house. And the garden, Liliana had no words.

When they were in the house the other guests had been informed that Mr. De Louise and his family had arrived. Mr. Wenden Sr. was also informed and was on his way to great the new arrived.

On his way over to the family De Louise he stopped beside Phillip and whispered in his ear.

"Please get my son down here it's already time. And hurry!"

"Yes, sir." Was the quick answer and then he was gone.

Mr. Lukas Wenden Sr. stood at the side of the room to look closely at the young girl who stood beside her mother. She truly was a beauty. He heard many good things about her. He heard she was very intelligent, word was that she could speak 5 different languages. Which was impressive for a girl her age.

He made his way to his old friend and shook his hand firmly: "Marcus, I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it, I am glad you are here. Sophie, you look fantastic as ever. Where is Emilia?" Mr. Wenden asked and looked around. "Oh, over there. I'll talk to her later. And who is this young Lady?"

"Well, Lukas, my dear friend that's our younger daughter, Liliana." Her father said proudly.

"Very pleased to meet you, mademoselle." He bow a little down and kissed Liliana's hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Sir." Liliana answered a little unsure.

~Well, we'll see what will happen when my son sees you, my dear! If this lovely girl is not the right one for him, then I don't know who is.~

"Very good, Marcus, she is lovely. Will you excuse me? I have talk to a partner of mine, I hope you don't mind?"

"No, of course not." Marcus said

Mr. Wenden walked away to meet the other guest. He reached his destination and began to talk to them when, Lukas came down the stairs. He made his way to his father's side. He was about to make his presence known when he saw Liliana.

Mr Wenden was pleased with the reaction of his son, so he didn't say a word when Lukas made his way over to her.

~Well, well, let's see what happens next~, his father thought.

However, Liliana took no notice of Lukas, she was talking to her sister when he came over to her.

"Good evening, ladies! Emilia, how nice to see you again. How have you been?"

Lukas said sweetly to her but his eyes were fixed at Liliana. Of course Emilia saw, it with a knowing smile. She was sure that something like this would happen but didn't say it out loud.

"Lukas, thank you, I am fine. May Introduce you my younger sister Liliana DeLuise, Liliana this is Lukas Wenden Jr, Mr. Wendens son."

"Enchanté, Mademoiselle. "

"Le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur. » Liliana answered in perfect french.

Like his father he bowed a little down and kissed her hand. ~ finally found her~ He thought. He couldn't take his eyes off of that beautiful face of hers.

Liliana on the other hand, was having trouble breathing .Her sister weren't kidding as she said he was handsome and those amazing eyes. Never in her entire life had she seen such clear ocean blue eyes. They looked at her with so much interest in them, that she thought she could drown. Not that she would mind.

The two of them didn't notice that Emilia had slipped away, and was watching the couple from a corner of the room, as was his father with a smile on his face.

Formularende


	4. There you are!

Formularbeginn

It was a typical rainy day in the streets of Seattle. Noting unusual, for the city around Elliott Bay. Dark clouds were on the morning sky and the rain was coming down in sheets, it was frustrating. Max was sitting in her new car and waited patiently for the moron in the car before her to get out of the parking lot, but the idiot was taking his time.

"What the hell is he doing' there? I've got to be at the University in about an hour, all I wanted was caffeine, damn it, is that too much too ask? MOVE MORON!" she yelled to no one in particular. Nothing, so she blew the horn. Finally the asshole drove out of the parking spot and Max could take his place.

~I should have stayed in bed, today is definitely not my day! Keep it cool, Maxie, it's no ones fault that you're in a bad mood?~ Max thought as she entered the Starbucks Coffee Shop on 1524 7th Avenue. There was utter chaos, people were standing everywhere trying to get their caffeine rush first.

~What did you think anyway, get in, buy your coffee and get out? Think twice sweetie that isn't going to work this morning. It's monday 7:45, everyone who has a job is attempt to get their caffeine rush.~ A voice in her head said to her.

Max was next and was about to order her cappuccino when someone called her name.

"Max!...Hey sugar, over here!" Original Cindy called from behind. She was standing behind a really ugly man who looked like he hasn't seen a shower from the inside for ages.

"OC! Can I get you something, so you don't have to wait up for your turn?" As Max said that she gave the man a dirty look. It was obvious that Cindy was having a hard time where she was standing.

"Cool, can you get Original Cindy a large cappuccino? I'll wait for ya over there, where the air is better." OC pointed at a table in a far corner of the shop. Max nodded and turned around to order.

5 minutes later Max sat down on the chair beside Cindy who looked much better now with some fresh air in her lungs.

"I tell ya Boo, something died in that guy, Original Cindy thought she was going too pass out any minute. Lucky me, you were there too, to order for me, thanks by the way, you saved this girl from a low caffeine level."

"Happy to help you out. So, can I gave you a lift to UW?" Max asked. Without waiting for Cindy's answer she got up and made her way to the exit. After some time of comfortable silence in the care, Cindy was bored out of her mind so she started to talk again.

"Did you hear the news about Mr. Hopkins heart attack? The poor man just fell over yesterday on his way to the cafeteria while he was talking to Dean Miller about the trip he planed with us too the Wenden estate, when it happened. It's a shame he is a really good man." OC said. Max on the other hand stopped listening to her friend when she mentioned the Wenden estate. ~Shit, it was my idea to visit that estate. Without Mr. Hopkins it could be called off...great just my fucking luck...damn!~ Max thought.

Mr. Hopkins, was the literature professor at the University of Washington in Seattle and one of the good people in the place. He always had time for his students and listened to them when they had a problem with the syllabus and now he of all people had a heart attack, life wasn't fair.

"I wonder who'll take his place for the rest of the year, I mean, I don't think he's in the condition to instruct us, for a while at least."

"Well, I hope it's a hot lickety chick if you catch my drift, sistah!" Cindy said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh I do, that's for sure, but back to Mr. Hopkins, do you know to which hospital he was brought too?" Max asked. As she saw that Cindy nodded her head she continued, "We could pay him a visit after we finished our lectures. What do you think, are you up for it?" Max asked as she pulled her car into the driveway of the University of Washington.

"Sure thing, sugah!"

Max pulled up into one of the last remaining parking spaces of the parking lot and killed the engine of the car. As she stepped out she noticed that it had stopped raining. ~I wonder how long it is going too least this time. We better get moving inside.~ she thought as she made (or ran) her way into the building with Cindy right behind her.

Foogle Towers, Seattle WA 7:50 a.m.

The rain was pouring down on the windows of Logan's penthouse. The rain belonged to Seattle like the sunshine to LA, which was nothing new. Anyone who wanted sunny weather should've moved to California.

Logan was standing in his living room and was sipping on his third mug of coffee. He thought about his new job and what would wait for him. How the hell had he managed to get himself in this mess? Why had he let John talk him into this?

~Because, you buddy, CAN'T say no, that's why!~ a voice who sound just like Bling said to him. ~You too good of a man to say no to someone who is in need, my love, that's your weakness and your strongest attribute.~ a other voice said to him, but this time it was a female voice, Lillian's voice in fact.

It all started yesterday afternoon when his old college friend John Miller had called him out of the blue too ask him a favour. Logan recalled the phone call for a moment:

Flashback

Logan was sitting in his office to do research on some information he just got from Sebastian when his phone rang.

"Cale, speaking!"

"Logan Cale is that you? This is John Miller, how you doing, buddy?"

"Miller, long time no hear! I'm fine, you?"

"Same ole, same ole. Listen, I've got a BIG favor to ask of you. Just hear me out and then decide what you will do, ok?" John said.

Logan rolled his eyes at that. Why the hell was everybody just calling him to ask some favours. It was always the same. People didn't call in ages but when they did they always needed his help on some emergency.

"Hey Cale you still with me?" John asked after some time of silence.

"Yea, I am here, so whats up?"

"Well, our literature professor David Hopkins, had a heart attack an hour ago and was brought to Metro Medical. I need someone who could take his place for a little while just `til I find a new lecturer, or get the old one back.I know that it is too much too ask but I'm in need, man!" John sounded really frantic but Logan was not sure if he was the right person for this job. He wasn't a literature professor but a freelance journalist at the Washington Post for Gods sake! How could he teach literature to a bunch of undergraduates?

"Miller, are you high or something. *ME* a professor of literature? I don't think so!"

"Oh come on, Cale, you were good in literature back in Yale as I recall, not to mention the girls you dated in the process. As for your question, no I am not high, just in need. Come on, Logan, I'll make it worth your while, I promise" John said.

"That's not the same, Miller, I was a student then, I had to do it!" Logan almost yelled at his friend.

"Maybe so but I am the frantic one here not you, and at this point I would hire my own sister to do the job, man, come on my secretary started to gave me funny looks. So what do say, take it or leave it?

"I take it, but you own me big time for this one, Miller!" Logan said to his friend as he shook his head.

End of the flashback

Now he was sitting in his Pontiac Aztek on a rainy morning to get to the University of Washington, to play teacher, it was frustrating. Logan looked at his watch and it read 8:15 he had to be at the main building in exactly 15 minutes, but he wasn't getting very far because the traffic was terrible. ~What did you think? It's rush hour!~ Blings voice said again.

University of Washington, 8:35 a.m.

Logan pulled his car into the driveway 20 minutes late.

~Damn,~ he thought ~my first day and I'm already late… great, Cale! Shit… I should have stayed in bed, today is not my day!~

As he made his way to the front entrance he passed a couple of students who were also late to their lectures. Logan had to smile. They reminded Logan of himself when he was at Yale, partying all night long.

Logan climbed the stairs to get to Dean Miller's office as he arrived and was about to lay his hand on the door handle it was already open so he entered. Behind the desk sat an elderly Lady with light brown hair and little glasses on her nose, she didn't seem to notice him so he coughed slightly to make his presence known. "Excuse me, ma'am? My Name is Logan Cale I am here to stand in for, Mr. Hopkins!"

"I see, Dean Miller is already waiting for you, Mr.. Cale!" she smiled at him "I am Maggy Smith, Mr.. Millers secretary I'll just inform him that you have arrived. Please, wait here."

Mr.s. Smith pushed a bottom on her phone and began speaking to the other person on the line: "Dean Miller, Mr. Cale has just arrived should I send him in?" Without an answer the door to the office on the left opened and John Miller stand in the doorway a smile on his face. "Cale, where the hell were you? I was worried that you wouldn't show up."

"Yea, I'm sorry about that, the traffic was awful this morning." Logan said like a little boy who just was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Aha, ok then come on in so I can tell you the basics about the job." Miller said as he held the door open for Logan.

"Please, sit down. So as I said on the phone, Mr.. Hopkins our literature professor had a heart attack and you are here to take his place till I find a new one. Unfortunately, David is not coming back, his condition won't allow him to continue his work." John explained. "It's not that bad really you just have to give them lessons on Hemingway, Shakespeare or Wenden it's—"

"Wenden, as in Lukas Wenden?" Logan sounded surprised.

"Yea, you know Lukas Wenden the author." John answered. "Hopkins lower grade class was working on some of his poems he wrote about his wife Liliana, why?" John didn't understand where the suddenly change of moods came from, but was glad it didn't mean that Logan would give up on the job that easily.

"No reason, so when do I start?" Logan had a big smile on his face, never in a million years had he thought that he would see his, or rather Lukas' poems again. He had to thank whoever made it possible for him read them again. "What about now?" John said.

"That's fine by me, lead the way to the lecture hall."

~I am going too read them again maybe not all of the poems about, my angel, but a few maybe. That would be great too just read them and think about her.~ Logan was excited like he was in school again as John opened the door to the lecture hall.

Dean Miller stepped in and clapped his hands to silence the students and getting their attention.

"People quiet down, please! Mr. Simon please take your seat. Alright, people listen up. It has to do with Mr. Hopkins and his condition. Unfortunately, he isn't coming back, I am sorry, guys but his condition won't allow him to continue his work at our university. As a temporary substitute, I asked a friend of mine to stand in for Mr.. Hopkins. Please welcome Mr. Logan Cale. He went with me to Yale. It is just a temporary thing, so please don't make it too hard for him, ok? Logan would you like to say something?" Logan was about to step up and introduce himself to the class when he caught a set of familiar soulful brown eyes that stared at him. Logan looked in the direction and could feel how his heart stopped. There she was in all her beauty just as he remembered her. ~Liliana~

Max couldn't believe it, as the door opened and he stepped in. He hadn't changed much, his hair was a little shorter than before, but other than that he was just the same. ~Lukas,~

And as they stared into each others eyes they both thought ~there you are!~

Formularende


	5. Unexpected Reunion and a lot of question

**_Unexpected reunion and a lot of questions_**

After a couple minutes of silence, Logan stared to speak to the class, but his eyes reminded on 'Liliana'

"Hey guys, as your dean had already mentioned my name is, Logan Cale, and I become your new literature lecturer 'til, dean Miller will find someone who will do a better job then me." He smiled at the young pepole before him, "Until than you have to put up with me." Logan looked in the faces of his new student's, a few of them looked not very pleased with him, most of them guys. He turned around and said to his friend, "John, I think you can go now, I'll manage from here."

"Alright, when you say so!" John said as he reached the door he turned around once more and say with a smirk on his face, "good luck, Cale you will sure need it!" Then he left the auditorium.

"Why did he said that, are you monsters?" Logan asked his new student's, he didn't know were to start exactly, so he looked over to her again as if to say, _**'Help me'**_ but she just sit there with a small arrogant smile on her face that clearly said, _**'Nope buddy, your class, your problem not mine!'**_

She hadn't change much, that was the 'Lilliana' he knew, waiting for every opportunity to make fun out of him, at this moment he gave her a many reasons to laugh at him he was sure about that faced. He loved her, dear Lord he ***LOVED*** her so much. The memory of her was Logan's only reason why he had survived for so long without her it had keep him sane. Liliana was, his sun, his moon and his flame that led him out of the darkness and into a blissful happiness.

"Mr. Cale, how about we introduce ourself to you?" a voice said as she didn't get an answer she asked again, "Mr. Cale, you still with us, sir?

"Yea, sorry, I am here, what was the question?"

"I asked, if you wanted to know our names it will help, ya."

"Sure, wait a sec...hm...Mr. Miller gave me a list with names on it, ok...ahem please do me a favor and lift up your hands when I read out your names, alright? Logan started with the female names first this way he would find out her name. "Lisa Walters?"

_A_ red hairy girl in the second row lifted her hand._ ~Nope, next one.~ _

"Amanda Johnson?" Again the wrong person_ ~shit~_

He looked over to her again and saw that she had a hard time to control the the fits of laughter._ ~Oh, you think that's funny, huh? We will see about that later, angel.~_

"Kendra Maybaum?" This time the girl behind her lifted her hand_ ~Close, Cale, but not close enough.~_

15 minutes later he hadn't found her and was about to lose patience. Why the hell, was that so hard?

"Maxine Guevara?" No reaction, maybe the student was not present yet, or not attentive enough to hear that her name was called out. Logan waited a little before he read the name again, "Maxine Guevara...isn't she not here yet?" Logan asked.

"It's Max, not Maxine...over here." a familiar voice said. Logan had to smile, that was the first time since he had came into the auditorium that she had talked to him _~Maxine, or Max not what I thought her to be, but nice.~_ Logan walked over to were she was sitting and looked down at her.

"Have you not heard me, Ms. Guevara, or why didn't you answer immediately?"

"Sorry 'bout that, I was just absent for a moment, had a hell of a night." Max said

"Yeah, tell me about it" he whispered to her

Of cause, Original Cindy noticed it_,_ and looked over to her,_ ~What the hell... is my, Boo flirting with the hot lecturer. What is up with that?~ _Never had she saw her, boo hiting on a guy before. What was so special about this guy, other than he was her new lecturer? Cindy made a mantle note to ask, Max later. Now the job was to bring those two back reality and fast.

"So, tell us your story, Mr. Cale, how come that, Miller gave you the job as our lecturer?" Cindy asked again.

"Excuse me?"

"The job, how come that you our new lecturer?"

"Well,...ah, dean Miller,...ah he called me yesterday afternoon and asked me if I could step in for, Mr Hopkins, as a representation 'til he found someone new." Logan answer honestly.

"So what, you are an autor, or something?" Sketchy asked

"Or something actually, I'm a freelance journalist and work for the pacific free press. I think the only reason why, Mr. Miller asked me was because my minor subject at Yale was literature and that he was in need for someone as fast as possible...he said something like, 'At this point, I would ask my own sister to do the job.' and that's why I am here now."

"Alright, but if you are an journalist don't you've a story to write and a job to keep, I mean why are you wasting you time to us?" Sketchy asked again, he wasn't getting it at all. So Logan explain it again, but was interrupted by Kendra. "Duh! Didn't Cale ring your bell, you idiot? He is a Washington Cale as if in Cale industries, he don't have to work at all, that's it if he doesn't want to!" Kendra almost yelled at the poor guy.

"I am impressed, Ms. Maybaum, you are well informed about my background, as for your question, Mr...?"

"...Simon, but call my Sketchy everyone dose."

"As for your question, Sketchy, I wouldn't say it is a wast of time, as you put it just a new experience that's all."

"I don't get it, so you can just sit on your couch at home and do nothing, just as our lovely Max over there?" Sketchy said, "Why are you folks, working when you don't have to, when I were you I wouldn't do nothing other than party."

"That's boring!" Max and Logan said in unison, Logan had to laugh these kids had a many questions. _~Guevara, maybe she is the daughter of Michael and Jessica Guevara. The owner of Guevera electronics?_~ he thought. It made sense, Sketcy had said that she was wealthy, doesn't he. Logan had heard that the Guevara's had died in a car accident last year and had left a 18 year old daughter behind. His own family had worked with Guevara electronics, and also the newspaper all over the country had brought the news about the death of her parents.

"Mr. Cale...?" Kendra said

"Yes?"

"Where were you this time?" Kendra asked.

"Far away but I am here again, so tell me what were you, guys working on with, Mr. Hopkins?"

"Oh nothing impotent, really." Sketchy answered, it was clear that he hadn't no intention to work at all today.

"On Lukas Wenden and his poetry he wrote about his wife, Liliana. Did you heard about the story, Mr. Cale, its really romantic...," Kendra raved.

_~I was part of it and it was not all romantic, but also tragic!~_ Logan thought. He looked over to Max and she rolled her eyes like, 'Oh please, not again!'

"...we wanted take a trip to the Wenden estate to see the garden, Wenden, so much wrote in his poetry, you know?"

"Yea, it was the idea of my girl over here."Cindy pointed at Max who looked a little flushed

What the hell... a trip to the estate, ~Oh damned you, Liliana, why you always have do that?~

"Really, Ms. Guevara, is that so?"

Max looked at him a little sheepishly, "Well,...ah yea it it was my idea, why is there a problem?" she asked, "And for the future don't call my, Ms. Guevara as I said before my name is Max M.A.X, got it?"

"I guess...," Logan wanted to say something more as the bell rang. All of his students included Max jumped up but he stoped her.

"Max can I talk to you in private, for a minute?"

_~Shit, he is pissed! Keep it cool Maxie, it's not like he can do anything!~_ she thought.

"Whatever, but make it quick."

After everyone had left the room, Logan made sure that the two of them were all alone.

"Are you nuts,..." Max looked at him like he was talking Chinese with her. "a trip to the estate, 'Liliana'?

_~Oh fuck, that's not good! Run Max run, shit he is really pissed this time!~_

"Excuse me, I don't know what are you talking about, Mr. Cale." she said matter of faculty. She was making him mad and she know it. _~You are enjoying this too much, girl stop it!~_

"Nice try but could you please tell me, why the trip to the estate?" Logan tried again.

"Why not?"

Logan was going to kill her, "Stop it already, you know that I hate it when you answer a question with another one. The problem is that the Wenden estate is in private possession, that's way!" A evil grin crossed her face, one he know to well, she knew something he didn't, "I know" Max said sweetly.

Logan couldn't believe it what meant that smile on her face more impotent was what she wasn't telling him. "What are you grinning at, anyway?"

"Piece of the cake, huh?"

"LILIANA!"

"Cut it out, will ya?" Now she was the pissed one, Logan knew that she wasn't 'Lilliana' anymore as much as he wasn't 'Lukas'. Then why in Gods name had he call her that, she doesn't know. One thing was for sure, Max had to make clear that he had to stop doin' it.

"What?"

"You said Liliana,...again...three times already,...stop it!" It was a terrible feeling it coast her every-time when he said that name, Max couldn't allow him to say 'Lilliana' to her anymore it hurt to much too hear him call her that.

Logan, didn't say anything else, he just stood there and watched her for a minute, with his arms crossed over his cast, "What will you do about it?"

"Something. Can I go now, the others are waiting?" Max just wanted to escape him and his eyes that watched her with a intense she had the feeling she would break under them.

" Just a minute, I am not ready, yet!" Logan at the other hand knew what he did to her, without another word he came closer to her until his face was mere meters away from hers. He was so close that he could smell her cherry lip gloss. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't remember anything," he whispered husky, "tell me you don't know who we were, Max!"

Max did as she was told and looked him directly in the eyes as she answer his question, "Why should I know, you?"

"Damn, are you doin' this on propose, answer the damned question. NOW!"

"Which one, I honestly lost track." Logan was going to explode, Max knew it but it was to much fun to tease him expertly when he wanted to know something, so bad. It was the way he was, 'Lukas' and now, Logan, patience was not his strongest quality, so was hers, the two were very much alike, and yet so diffident from each other. She had, had enough for one day. Max was about to leave the auditorium to meet up with her friends, when Logan grasped her arm.

"The answer!" Logan just said.

"Which one?" she said again.

"Why the trip to the estate?"

"Is something WRONG with your ears, Mr. Cale? I already told you it's because of the garden, Wenden wrote about in so many of his poems. Whats up with the garden, anyway?"

"I... 'he' loved the garden and the memories, that's why he wrote often about the garden and it was your...'her' favorite place." Logan watched her reaction, and there was it, the hurt in her eyes as she remembered why she had loved the place so much - there he had kissed her for the first time.

Logan wanted nothing more then just take the pain away he saw in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, but he couldn't, so he just change the subject, "Well, do you know the new owner of the estate?"

"Yes, I do."

"Who is it, do you know the name?

"Yes I do. The property belonged to Guevara electronics - that means I am the owner," she said proudly,"My dad, gave it to me on my 18 birthday as a present of shorts." she looked away the memory of her parents crossed her mind.

A couple years ago, Logan had tried to get his hands on the house, he had talked to his lawyer to find out who own it now. Four months later his lawyer had come to him and told him that the damned thing was sold a few months ago and that he couldn't find the records. That was too much to bear. The next weeks he did nothing other then get drunk. Logan had lost everything, first Lilliana and now the estate, he had nothing left that remind him of his old life with her. Dear Lord, he had drunk more whisky in a damned month than ever before in his life. And now both, Lilliana and the estate was back in his life in one day, that itself was like a miracle.

"You scared the hell out of me last night, you know," he said softly to her, "why did you scream so horrible?"

Max was shocked as he said that, it wasn't just her dream but also his dream. Was that possible that two people had the same dream at the same time?

"I don't know...," she began but was interrupted by Logan again, "...what I mean, am I right?"

"I was going to say, I don't why, when you had let me finished. How is that possible...I mean that we remember everything from before that can't be normal if you ask me!" Max couldn't stand still anymore so she began to pace around the room. Logan just stood there and watched her again, she always did that when she was nervous.

"Well, I am not so sure if you want to know the answer to that."

"You mean to tell me that you know the answer to that. Care to share it with the rest of the class!"

"We are soul mates,...meant to be." he said matter of faculty.

"Yea right,...you are crazy, you know that. Soul mates," she said, "how did you come up with that?"

"It's the truth, Max and you know it!" Logan answer her question.

He was right she did know it, "What if it happened again what will we do then? I can't go through it again, it was to painful the first time as it happened."

Logan stepped behind Max and hung her to him, the couple stood there for a moment as she cried quietly in his embrace.

"Listen to me," Logan said softly into her ear, "I'll never allow it again, Max, I promise." He turned her around so that she could face him and lifted her head up to look in her chocolate brown eyes, Logan lowed his head to hers and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

_~Finally~ _they both thought at the same time.

Neither of them noticed Orignal Cindy standing in the doorway of auditorium with a amazed look on her face,

_~What the hell is going on,...why do home girl has her tougne in Mr. Cales throat? ~_


	6. Problems & Dinner for 2

**Problems and Dinner for Two**

**Auditorium, 9:30 a.m.**

What the hell were they doing? That was not right, he was her lecturer and she his student, why the hell had she allow him to kiss her? Max pulled out of the kiss and looked around, she hoped that nobody had see them. It was againsed the rules to have a relationship with a lecturer or student.

"What's wrong with you, huh?" Max said

"What do you mean, what's wrong with me?" Logan looked confused. Just a minute ago her lips was on his and no she was standing at the other side of the room and was about to run. He had to know why.

"You, my dear, are my lecturer and I I…well, I am your student we can't have that kind of relationship. What if somebody saw us?"

_~Oh shit, that can't be good.~_ they both thought.

Logan hadn't think about that. That was just great he had her back, but can't be with her at all. Logan knew that she was right, what if somebody had see them and informed John?

Logan would lose his new job and Max would lose her place at the university.

"Hello, are you listening at all?" Max said.

"Max claim down, okay? I'm sure nobody saw us."

Max looked at Logan. Maybe he was right, but what if someone dose. Max had to get out of here and that fast. She know him, he would come up with a stupit idea like, 'No one has to know' or 'We will keep it a secret'. Bad idea, the man was full of bad ideas.

"Gotta bounce, the others are waiting for me in the library." Max said and turn around.

"Max wait…damned," Logan ran after her before she reached the door and grabbed her arm, "OK listen we have to talk about what happened. Come to my place tonight, ok, then we can talk what we will do!"

"What we will do? I will tell, ya what we will do. We not doing anything about it, we will just forget it ever happened and never talk about it again."

"Oh it never happened, alright?" Now he was really pissed. How could he forget the taste of her lips, the feeling to have her in his arms? It started again, Lilliana had do the same as Lukas had kissed her the first time she run away and didn't talked to him for nearly two broke his heart than and it broke it now. Didn't she know that it hurt to hear her say such a thing?

"Rght, we will forget it that's the best. Or I will just quit literature." She said as she leave the auditorum before he could saq everthing else.

"Max, don't!" Logan called after her but she was gone_. ~Great this isn't my day…fuck!~_

What was her supposed to do now? Logan had to talk to her, it had to be a other way to deal with this, or so he hoped? Logan couldn't lose now that he had her again. No he promised that he wouldn't allow it, she belonged to him and he to her. He would think about a way and when it meaned that he would have to quit his job as a lecturer than it would be it, but he would never gave her up. He had to find her and convince her to meet him. He walked back to his desk to pick up his things and than he would go to John to informed him that his fist class went 'good'

**Library 10 a.m.**

Max couldn't think. What had just happened one moment she had kissed Logan and than she just pulled and run away like a scared animal. Life was not fair, there he was her prince, and she doesn't wanted or couldn't to be with him. Maybe he was right, they had to talk about it. She entered the library and surched for her friends. Than she saw that Sketchy waved his hand. She shock her head at his behavior. Calvin 'Sketchy' Simon wasn't famous for his eager for knowledge, he was rather one of the studens that loved partys. And now he was sitting in the library of UW. As she reached the table she noticed the odd look on Cindys face, _~Oh that's not good~ _Max thought. She had knowen, Cindy from Jounior High. She was her best friend and she know the look. Max sat down at looked at the book Sketchy was reading,

"I never thought I would see the day. Sketchy is learning, what's the matter are you worried about your grades?" Max asked.

"I need to pass math test in Mr. Parker's class or my dad kill me."

"I can help you out if you want?" Max take pity on the poor boy. It was opposite that he wasn't joking about his dad.

Max looked over at Cindy and saw she looked at her, "What?"

"We need to talk, boo!" Cindy said and stand up. Without a other word she head for the exit with Max right behind her, "Cindy not so fast whats wrong with you? Max asked but didn't get a answer.

**Outside **

The two were on the exit as Max saw Logan coming there way. She thought about what he had sat before and made a decision. "Wait here, I will be right back!"

Max walked to him. He was standing with his back to her so that he couldn't see her. Max take a deep breath as she began to speak, "Mr. Cale?"

Logan turn around and looked her directly in the eyes. Max could see that he didn't take it to well what she had said to him.

"I…well, I think you are right we need to,…you know?" Max could say it, not with so many students around them. She took I step forward and whispered, "That's my address, 8 p.m., we will talk," she said in a low voice, "just talk, got it?" Logan nodded as she left.

Max walked back to her friend and the two of them leave in the direction of the park. Max wondered what her friend needed to talk about. They reached a bank that stand under a big oak, "What do you need to talk about, OC?" Max smiled.

"what did our new hot lecturer wanted to talk about. It took you almost an hour too meet us in the library?" Max looked at her home girl and swallowed hart, what was she supposed to tell her. The truth? /We were Lukas and Lilliana Wenden in another life and can remember everything from before!/ No not exactly, so she just tell her about the trip. "Oh nothing important, we just talk about the trip, Mr. Cale wanted to know how we plant it." Max laid.

"Really, and why he couldn't do it with us in the room? Cindy wasn't gaving up Max would tell her the truth, if she wanted or not.

"Well, you and the others were leaving. What's all those questions, OC?" Max wanted to know.

"I saw the two of you lip locking, whats up with that, girl, I mean it was just your home girl that saw you. What if it wasn't me, but the dean or somebody else," Cindy whispered to her friend. She could see that Max was shocked to her the news, "I know that you swing the way but why the hell the new lecturer of all people, Max, what's so special about him.

_~Shit! What now Maxie, think~_ Max thougt, "Don't tell anyone, please, Cindy! We know each other from before that's all. He kissed me an I kissed him back but we can't be together, hell he is my lecturer and I am his student." Cindy didn't miss the sad tone her friends voice. That was not like Max. She was the always present smart-ass, the tough girl who could kick butt like there was no tomorrow. And now there was the girl underneath the mask, who was madly in love whit someone that she couldn't have, at least not now, 'til dean Miller had found a new lecturer.

_~Damned, home girl has it bad for this guy.~_

"When did you guys meet?" Cindy asked

Max didn't know how she should answer this question, so she laid again, "Over a year ago."

"And went out together?"

"Yea, something like that. Promise me that you don't tell any living soul about what happened?" Max pleaded softly"

I won't, Original Cindy got your back,Boo, you know that, don't you?"

"I know, thanks Cindy!" Max hug her friend. "I don't know what I will do, OC. Come on, let's get inside our free our is running out." Max said.

**Back in the library**

As the two girls get back in the library Sketchy where no were to be seen.

"That is just like him, were the heck is that fool now?" Cindy couldn't believe were nearly 15 minutes away and now Sketchy were gone, "Maybe is in his room getting high or something, we never know," Max said and shocked her head, "which class do you have next?"

"The Information Management Framework with Ms. Jakson. You?

Max looked bugged at her friend, "One word, Normal, information services and resources. That's not fair the man dislike me and he shows it at every opportunity, I don't know why. How much time left 'til the next class?" Cindy looked at her watch, "15 minuts. Let's go or we will be late again."

"Do I have to? Maybe I am playing hooky and going home and prepare myself for tonight."

"Yes you have to, but what's the matter with tonight, Boo?" Cindy asked a little irritate. _~Prepareing herself for what? Oh no you__don't, girl!~ _Cindy thougt.

"You want to meet him?"

"I have to, OC, I mean we have to talk about somethings." Max said sad.

"Do you want me to be there as a support?"

Max a little uneasy with the question. Did she wanted her to be there? _~No not really!~_

"_Ahem..._nah, it will be fine, really." Max said in frond of the auditorium. "We just want to talk, it's not like I jump his pans or...!"

"Lades, I am sorry that interrupted your conversation but the Lesson begin in exactly 3 minutes." Reagan 'Normal' Ronald was the lecturer for information services and resources, all his students just called him 'Normal,' the guy was always stressed out, a pain in the ass and a big fan of President George W. Bush.

"Yea yea, I am going no need to push me. How about lunch, OC?"

"Sure thing, sugar"

* * *

**Office of Dean Miller**

Logan sat in front of Dean Millers desk and waited for his friend to join him, but his mind was far away. So many years had, Logan, surched for 'Lillana' and now he had found her. Now he found her and nothing ore no one would take her away from him ever again.

Logan couldn't belive it he had 'Lilliana' back in his life but she was dosn't wanted to be with him. _~She is just afraid, gave her time~_ he told himself. Max wanted to meet him in _her _apartment to talk. _~We will see about that.~_ he thought again as the door opened.

"Cale, well how was your first day?" John said as he take his seat with a little smirk on his face.

"Great," Logan said without looking at his friend, "just great, John, those guys are interesting, especitlly Sketchy."

"Yes, he is a little crazy and totaly lazy," John said, "you have to watch out for him, he had a lot of questions."

"I know." Logan said again but he mind was still on Max. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Logan had to find a solution for the problem he and Max had now, maybe he should ask his friend what to do. Bad idea, he would lost his job and wouln't see her again.

"What do you think about Maxine Guevara, Cale?" John asked after a little while. He could see the shocked expression in Logans face. _~What the heck is up whit that?~_ John thought.

"Excuse me?"

"Max Guevara, what do you think about her?" John asked again.

"She is...well, she dosn't talk much. What's up with the questions?" Logan didn't understand why, John asked about Max. Maybe he was suspect us about something, maybe he knew that Logan would be attractive to her. "Well, that's new she is a smart ass, and very intelligent, be careful." John said again with a knowing smile.

"How would you know?" Logan asked.

"She is my cousin, do you remember me tell you about my annoying 7 years old cousin?" Logan nod, "Yea, well that's her, she was a pain in the ass, really. She always told us that her name wasn't Max, but um... Lillana, why don't ask me." _~Lilliana, intressting?~_ Logan thought. "She turned out well."

Logan wanted to tell his friend about him and Max, but decided that it was a bad idea. He thought about what Max said in auditorium, _'We can't have that kind of relationship, you are my lecturer and I am your student.' _It hurt to hear her say that. Logan was sure that they would find a solution for the situation. "Hey how about a drink after work maybe at the Barcas, what do you think?" John asked. "Ahem...I I can't I have a agreement at 8 p.m."

"Oh is there someone?" John asked a little to curiously.

"None of your business, Miller!" Logan said. "Do I have another class?"

"Yes, you have three more classes, the next one is in 30 minutes. It will be okay your first class this morning was the tough one, the others will be more relaxed."

Three more classes, that was good, that way he wouldn't think about Max the hole time, easier said than done, there was never a time in his life that he hasn't think about her and now that he finally found her again he couldn't help himself,he missed her already. It was like he was Lukas again, he remembered the first time they were alone.

* * *

**Flashback...**

**23. April 1859 Wenden estate, 23 p.m.**

After Emilia had slipped away the couple were left alone. Lukas was not been able to take his eyes of off this dark beauty. Lukas had never see so amazing brown eyes, it was like every time he looked at them he could see into her soul. Oh Lord she was everything he wanted, intelligent, lovely and absolutely beautiful. "I never see you before, now did I, Miss De Louise?" Lukas was charming. He knew how to impose woman but this girl was different form other woman she _ special. _Lukas was sure at this moment God was missing an angel. Lilliana De Louise was everything he ever wished for.

"No you didn't, this is my first society party, I am a little nervous actually!" Lilliana said a little shy, she had never seen such a handsome man. Lukas Wenden had ocean blue eyes, Lilliana thought that she would drown in them. She had heart a many stories about Jukas Wenden jr. He was a Womanizer, very intelligent and now she knew that he was a handsome man. Emilia and her friends talked about Lukas very once in a while. 'Oh my God, he is so gorgeous, every woman will be lucky to be the soon to be wife of him."

"You don't have to be nervos, Miss De Louise, really nobody is going to hurt you." Lukas said with a smile on his face. She was a little afraid he could see it in her body language, "I would never awolled it, that someone hurt you."

"Call me, Lillana." Lilliana said with a smile of her own.

"But, than you have to call me, Lukas, instead of, Mr. Wenden. Every time you do that I think that my father is standing behind me."

"I take your point, Lukas, but what will your father say or my parents." Lilliana said.

"We don't have to tell anybody," Lukas whispered to her, "Dance with me."

"I can't, my parents a watching and your father, also, I am sorry." Lilliana said pointing at her parents in a far edge of the room. "They wouldn't be pleased, when their 16 years old daugther were dancing with the son of the house."

Lukas looked over to her parents, he could see that her mother were not so pleased with her daughter. Mrs De Louise wanted her daugther Emilia, as the future wife of Lukas Wenden, he knew that, but he wasn't interested to her but her younger sister. "Wait here, please I will be back in a secound, okay?"

Lukas went to the Lilliana parents, he bnt down his head and kissed Mrs. De Louise hand, "Good evenig Mr and Mrs. De Louise, very pleased to see you here. Sir, may I have your premission to dance with your lovely daughter, Lilliana?" Lukas could see the expression on Mrs. De Louise face, he was right, she was not very pleased.

"Of cause, I am sure she would like that." Marcus De Louise said.

Lukas looked at his father and he nodded also, "Thank you, Sir." Lukas said and returned back to his waiting angel.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Logan had a smile on his face as he thought back to that moment, the dance was wonderful, she was wonderful. Logan dramed most of the nights that he was dancing with her to the Tudor Motette by Franz Schubert."Hey, Cale, your next class is in 5 minuts." John said. What the heck was wrong with, Logan he was absant all morning, maybe he was the wrong person for the job as lecturer. That was a not like Logan Cale the womanizer, confident, arrogant but deep down a good guy. He wanted to change the world make it a little better.

" Yeah, I will go, see yea later." Logan rose from his seat and walked to the door to get to his next class.

**Max Apartment, 7:45 p.m.**

Max was nervous, Logan would be here in 15 minutes and she wasn't ready to see him again. The day in the university was a living hell first the encounter with Logan and than the other classes with the other lecturers. Maybe it was a mistake to invite Logan to her apartment. Max was not sure what would happent if she or he would would lost control, then both of them would be in big trouble. She had called Mrs. Jakobs, her housekeeper and had ask her if she could cook her a dinner, cuz she would have a friend over.

Of cause, Mrs. Jakops cooked pasta tricolore and a Italian salad with, arugula, grapes, tomatoes and mozzarella, it was enough to watering her mouth. Max had many skills, but cooking was not one of them, hell, she was one of those people who could burn water. Hopeless!

Hopefully, Logan would show up in time, she was starving. She looked at the clock and it read 7:55. _~Oh God he will be here any minute now, okay cool it, girl, it will be fine and remember you two are going to talk not more.~_ her thoughts were interrupted as her door ball rang, Max take a deep breath before she opented the door and there he stand, dear lord he looked fantastic, _~Damned him, he did that on pruppose, dumpass!~ _"Hey!" Max said after the shock, she opened the door a little more for Logan to enter, "Hey, yourself!," As he past her his cologne reached her senses making her dizzy with desire. "I hope I am not late, am I?" Logan, was as nervous as her that was a good sign.

"No, just in time," Max said, "you hungry?"

"You made dinner?" Logan asked in disbelieve.

"Why not, do you think I can't cook?" Max answer angry.

" Can you cook?" Logan asked with a smile on his face.

"Well...ahem no, but I could if I wanted, too!" Logan knew that she couldn't cook, but it was to much fun to tease her.

"Are you hungry or not," Max asked again, "Mrs. Jakobs made pasta tricolore with Italian salad."

"Sure, why not, I brought the wine. Do you like Montepulciano?" Logan asked and held the bottle up.

"Yeah drunk it in Italy, last year, come on dinner get's cold and I am starving." Max said as she lead the way to the dining room were the both of them sat down to eat their meal.


	7. Dinner and Dance

**Dinner and Dance**

**AN: **Hey there, I know that my English is not the best, I am sorry about that. So, Logan and Max are still at the dinner, because they have to talk about what happened in the last chapter. In this chapter the story will switch between present and past. When you don't like the story just tell me and I will stop!

~Skyangel~

As Logan and Max sat down on the dinning room table both of them were deep in thoughts. Why had she invite him she asked herself for a million time that evening. Max know Logan, well enough to couscious that he would come up with a stupid idea or that he would make a move they both would regret in the morning. Why did she turn Cindys offer down to be here with her to watch her back. _~Because I can handle myself!~_ Max thought as took the first bit of her pasta in her mouth.

Logan at the other hand watched her closely, the candles that light the room let her smooth skin glow in a mysterious why that remind him of a goddess. She seemed to have a mental debate over something that brought a tense expression to her beautiful face, Logan wondered what it was. He knew they had to talk about the kiss and that they had to find a solution for the problem that came with it, but he would be damned if he let her slip out his life again. The tension in the room rose beyond belief and Logan decided that it was time to discourse a few things.

"So, the dinner is good, you mention that you can't cook, Logan said, "Who made it, the good folks?" _~Smooth, Cale, piss her off! What a real gentleman you have become!~_

"No, sorry they weren't available tonight...," Max answered with dry sarcasm, "...like, said before, I had to call my house keeper, Mrs 't you listening, Mr. Cale?"

"You have a house keeper?" Logan seemed to be surprised, "Why don't you take cooking-classes? And for the record stop calling me Mr. Cale, we're not at the UW."

Max shurgged, "Will do but at unversery you are 'Mr. Cale' again," she anwer calmly, "for your question, Logan, I can't even boil water to make myself Pasta. I would probably burn off my kitchen.

"I wouldn't mind teaching you how to cook, you know? I'm not a half bad cook." Logan said as he took a bit of his pasta.

"Aren't we a little cocky?" Logan, didn't answer her question, but smiled sweetly in her direction. The look on his face clearly said 'Oh, dose it show?'

_~Punk!~ _"Thanks for the offer, chef, but no thanks." Max said and refill the empty wine glasses.

"Well, if you ever change your mind the offer still stands." The rest of the dinner went by in comfortable silence.

* * *

After dinner the two of them moved to the living room and sat down on the coach, soft music were playing in the background. He looked over to her and saw the vacant expression on her face.

_~What's on your mind love?~_ he thought as he watched her quietly. Max must feel his eyes on her and looked over to him. He had a worried look on his handsome features that broke her heart.

"Whats wrong?" Max asked.

"I wanted to asked you the same question." Logan said in a soft voice.

He rose from his seat as the next song began and held his hand out for her to take, "May I have this dance?"

"What," Max was shocked at his sudden question and was not sure if she had heard him right. Maybe she had just imagined him saying what he just did.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" Logan repeat again in a soft voice and without waiting for an answer reached out and take her hand. Logan lead her in a slow dance as the singers begann to sing.

_She keeps the secrets in her eyes  
She wraps truth inside her lies  
And just when I can't take what she's done to me  
She comes to me  
And leads me back to paradise_

_She's so hard to hold_  
_But I can't let go_

Logan had heared that song before and it was like the song was written about Max, he hadn't picture Max as a Backstreet Boys fan but who knew. Logan wasn't so sure what his neyt move would be, but on thing was for sure he would fight for Max and their love. Max had feelings for him as he did for her, the kiss at the auditorium had proved that to him. Logan knew very well that Max was right, a relationship between lecturer and students were against the rules, but that didn't mean that it would make the feeling go away so easy.

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane_  
_A reckless ride in the pouring rain_  
_She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel_  
_She danced away just like a child_  
_She drives me crazy, drives me wild_  
_But I'm helpless when she smiles_

At the feel of her warm body against his own, Logan pulled Max, closer him. Logan let out a breath, he didn't know was holding when she didn't pull away from him. A smile crossed his face as she laid her head in the hole between his neck and shoulder. Neither of them said a word as they held each other. Max felt saved and loved for the first time since her parents' death, with his strong armes around her. But she was also afraid, afraid she would lose control or worse she would lose him again. _~Don't go there, Max. Just remember he is your lecturer.~ _She thought. Tears flooded her eyes as the pair danced in silence.

_Maybe I'd fight it if I could_  
_It hurts so bad, but feels so good_  
_She opens up just like a rose to me_  
_When she's close to me_  
_Anything she asked me to, I would_

_Out of control_  
_But I can't let go_

Max realized how bad she had really missed, Logan, all these years the question was what they would do about the whole situation. The truth was that she wanted to be with him but couldn't. Life wasn't fair not at all. It felt so right to be in his arms, to hung him that was all she ever wanted _~Damned rules!~ _Was it to many to asked? Why had he be her lecturer? Why couldn't they just meet in a bar or a park? What if they had meet two or three weeks earlier. There were many 'whys', and 'what ifs' in her head, but she wasn't ready to hear them, Max just wanted to be here in his arms.

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane_  
_A reckless ride in the pouring rain_  
_She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel_  
_She danced away just like a child_  
_She drives me crazy, drives me wild_  
_But I'm helpless when she smiles_

_When she looks at me_  
_I get so weak_

_~Life sucks, sometimes!~ _Logan thought. It was right to hold her the way he did. Why had it be this way. What if they had meet in another location like a bar or somthing like that it would be much easier that way for them to be togehter. Logan had the feeling that she thought about it, too. Max had still that vacant expression on her face and the swore that he saw tears in her eyes, but didn't mention it. She had every right to cry and this moment. He just hold her and tried to comfort her with his touch. He hoped that it would be enough.

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane_  
_A reckless ride in the pouring rain_  
_She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel_  
_She danced away just like a child_  
_She drives me crazy, drives me wild_  
_But I'm helpless when she smiles_

The song came to an end but the both of them stayed the way, and hold each other. That was save, just hold each other that was not a bad thing, right? Right. Nobody saw them in this save haven. The problems they had right about now didn't exist it was just them. Max and Logan, just for now, not the student and the lecturer. And as they stood there and hold each other the remembered the very fist time they danced.

* * *

**Flashback**

**23. April.1859, Wenden-estate, Ballroom**

Lukas returned to Lillianas side in no time, "Well, Lilliana, I have the permission of your dear father to dance with you. So, May I have this dance?" Lilliana didn't know what to do and looked over to her parents. Her father smiled and nodded his head as if to say, 'It's ok,' her mother however didn't looked to happy. She did know that when they returned home she would be in big trouble. What was the matter, anyway? Wasn't she here to dance and enjoy herself?

"Of cause, but I have to inform you, I don't think, I am a good dancer," Lilliana said a little shyly, "maybe you should search for another dance partner. I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

Lukas had to laugh at that. She was worried about him and his reputation, that was just sweet, "You won't, like I said before you don't have to be nervos. No one is going to laught about you or hurt you," he looked her in the eyes and she could see that he mean every wort, "and when they laugh or say a wort its just because they are jealous of you, that's all."

They were now at the dancefloor and danced in perfect harmonie, "How can you be so sure?" Lilliana asked him.

"Well, because, my dear, you are the most beautiful woman in this room tonight." Lukas answer her question honestly.

Lilliana blushed at his words, she never blushed for no reason, but no one ever called her beautiful, beside her father or her sister. Now she danced with a complete stranger and he called her beautiful. He noticed of cause that she felt uncomfortable and lead to the middle of the room, "You okay?"he asked with concrete in his voice.

"Yes, it's just...!"

"Just what, Lilliana?"

"Well, no one ever called me beautiful before," she said

"Is it bother you, that I called you beautiful, I mean?" Lukas smiled again one of his heart melting smiles.

"No, it's just new for me."

"I see, well let me tell you something very important, you have probably the most singularly beautiful face, I've ever seen." Lukas said as he spin her around the ballroom. He meaned every single word he just said, Lilliana turly was the most beautiful woman in this room. He wouldn't be to surprised when the other female gusts extremely jealous of this dark beauty in his arms and he was the lucky one how had the pleasure to dance with her, Lukas had to make sure that he was the only man here tonight who had the privilege to held her or dance with her.

"Over-the-top flattery, do you always like that around woman, Mr. Wenden?" Lilliana asked sweetly.

"Only when, I meet someone, I have to know everything about, Ms. DeLouise." Lukas challenged but his words came out in a husky voice. He wanted to kiss her, taste those full red lips that begged to be kissed by him, but it was impossible. Her parents and his father were watching them and so did the other gust in the room. Lukas locked his blue eyes with her brown once. He wasn't been able to take his eyes off of her. Lilliana was everything he did ever hope for and more, he never thought it was possible but he was fallen for her. There were no one better for him then her in his book. She was perfect in every way.

"Well, Lukas don't let my mother over hear us." Lilliana said a little worried.

Lukas looked over again, "Yes, she is really not so pleased about me dancing with you, she did rather see my with your sister or she don't like my very much. What do you think is the case?"

"Do what I think matters?"

"Of cause it matters."

"She wanted, Emilia to get involved with you," Lilliana said a little sad

"Is that so? Well, if thats the case, I will have to disappoint her, not interested." The dance ended and Lukas held his hand once more for her to take, "Come take a walk with me, in the garden, I know its dark but its still is a beautiful sign."

"I don't think its a good idea, I am in trouble as it is."

"Why you are in trouble, Lilliana?" She was suddenly afraid of something or should he say _someone? Her mother maybe?_

"Forget it...thanks for my first real dance...I I enjoyed it...a a lot." Lilliana started bubbling, she had to return to her parents before he made the naxt move. She was about to leave him as he stopped her, "Lilliana, whats wrong, why would you be in trouble? Because of the dance?"

"You don't understand, mother want to see, Emilia, at your side and not her 16 years old daughter. She will be mad with me if I don't leave now."

"Lilliana, listen to me, that is not your mother decision, but my decision, with whom I get involved with." Lukas said as he tried to make her believe his words, "Come with me, I said nobody is going to hurt you and I mean it."

Lilliana didn't response but link her arms with his, and together they left the room.


	8. Liliana's Misery

Liliana's Misery

They made their way to the terrace and claimed down the stairs in silence. The guests they past threw jealous looks at, Liliana, which made her extremely nervous. Out of the corner of her eye she watched, Lukas. He had a pleased expression on his face and a little smile showed at the corner of his lips. Liliana wondered why? Was it because she was at his side? she had to know, "You seem pleased, can I ask why?" He stopped in the middle of the garden and looked at her,

"Any, man would be pleased to have you at his side, Liliana." He said , "They are envious of you, my dear, all of them, do you want to know why?"

"Go ahead." Liliana said curiously. Liliana realized that it was easier to talk to him without the watchful eyes of her rigor mother, who wanted to see her sister at the side of this amazing man. She knew that, Emilia, wasn't as interested in Lukas as her wanted her to be. In faced, Emmi had eyes of Andrew Jenkins a childhood friend of both of them, but her mother didn't had to know about that.

"It's not often that, they see me with someone, and now they see me with you. All of them wish they were in your position, this people just care about their own goal and the goal they have is to bring me together with their daughters or nieces." He said but looked far away, like he was watching something she couldn't see, "Like I am unable to make my own decisions, its frustrating." Lukas spoke so quietly that she wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"If you don't want, them to make your decisions, you have to tell them that, otherwise they will never stop. Sure they won't like it very much, but you have to make clear that you disagree with the way they try to get you involved with their daughters or nieces or whatever. and that you are the only one who exactly knew what you want and what it's good for you...!"

Lucas, couldn't believe his ears, it was hart to believe that this girl was only sixteen years old. Other girls her age would have been confused, but Lilliana spoke with so much statehood that it left him breathless. Intelligent, confident, beautiful, this girl had surprised him a lot. _~I wonder what she will do next to surprise me?~_ Lukas thought, he had just meet Liliana, but had the feeling that he had known her his entry life. Like it was his destiny to meet her at this party tonight, like they were made for each other. _~Get a hold on yourself, Lukas, you will make an complete Idiot out of yourself, in front of her! And what will she think about you then?~_Liliana's voice brought Lukas out of his thoughts.

"...I think that you are smart and brave enough to handle that much, or am I mistaken?"

"No, you are not mistaken." he raised one of his eyebrows and smiled at her as he spoke again, "I have to say that you are a smart girl, Liliana, you are right, I have to make clear that I don't want any of them, in faced I made it clear to my father this afternoon as he asked me what my decision, about a marriage between Emilia and I, were?"

"I see, let me guess," she said playfully, "you said something like, 'Sure, father whatever, you say,' didn't you?" _~A Smart-ass, that's getting better and better, with each passing minute.__Great!~_

"Oh thank you, I appreciate your faith in me, now I really do!" he said with fake hurt, "Do you always like that?"

"Like what?" Liliana looked confused.

"Punchy or sassy? I mean how can you be so sure, that the conversation with my father went like this?" he asked amused.

"First, I am most of the time sassy or punchy as you put it, I've to get ride of it or mother...never mind," Liliana shook her head. There it was again, the far in her eyes. Why would she be afraid of her own mother. Sophie De Louise seemed to be a nice woman to him a little chilly and most of the time silence, but nice. So, why was Liliana so afraid of her or was it just pure imagination.

"And second, I never said that I know how it went. I just guessed, that' all."

Lukas had to ask her what the matter was with her mother was. This look she always had when she talked about her, bothered him. It was never like this with his mother when he had trouble he could come to her, but this was differed. "Why are you so afraid of your mother, Liliana?"

_~Where had that come from?~_ Liliana ask herself. One moment they were talking about him and his father and suddenly he ask her about her relationship with her mother. _~Stepmother!~_ she remind herself. But Lukas didn't have to know about that little fact. Her father had marry her, when she was still a baby, two years after Liliana was born. The truth was that Sophie never accepted Liliana a her daughter, she always said that she was like her mother, looked like her, spoke like her and walked like her. She tried her best to be a good daughter but nothing she did was good enough for Sophie. Emilia was another matter, she looked more like her father, so it was easier to say that that Emilia was her daughter. When, Sophie was alone with Liliana it wasn't always nice between the two of them. For some reason, Sophie, hated Liliana badly. She often told her that she wasn't worth one penny, that she would get raid of her at the first opportunity and after that she celebrate it with a glass wine. Her father and sister didn't take noticed of all them. Liliana hadn't the strange to tell any living soul of all that. Why should she? It wasn't like anybody would listen to her. But now there was this gorgeous man who did take noticed of her misery, and ask her to tell him why she was afraid. Could she trust him? Maybe he would laugh at her, tell her that it wasn't like that?

"Why do you think I am afraid of her?"

"I can see it in your eyes," Lukas spoke softly to her as he take a step closer to her. The pain he saw in the chocolate brown eyes of hers didn't belong there. She was to young to feel this kind of far or pain. It was not right to see them in the eyes of a 16 years old girl, a girl who should be as carefree as possible, but the pain was there. It broke his heart, make him sick with rage. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything would turn out okay again. Lukas wanted to take her pain away, punished everyone who even tried to hurt her with his own two hands.

"What did she do, that coast you so much pain?"

"Lukas...I have to, I have to go I am sorry." Liliana turned around and walked back to the house. She reached the stairs as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, Lukas was a stubborn guy that was for sure. Why couldn't he let it be as it was. It wasn't like it was his business, anyway, but Liliana somehow had the feeling that he would not gave up until she talked to him.

"We haven't finished our walk yet, Liliana," Lukas grabbed her and and lead her to one of his mothers bed of roses - she loved so much, "You don't have to talk about anything when you don't want to, Liliana, but be sure one have to be blind and deaf not to see your misery. At least that's what I think."

"You are the first one who really see." She answer hoarsely, "I wonder why? No one saw it before and if they did they never said a word."

Lukas thought about was she said, '...if they did they never said a word.' If she was was right, then was the next question 'why?' How could nobody seen her pain and misery, the sadness in her eyes. Her body language when she was near her mother or talked about her. ~Damned all of them.~

"I don't know why I took noticed of it, maybe I took a closer look at you! Like I said you have to be deaf and blind not to see your misery." Lukas said, "You have to tell anybody, Liliana, like your father."

Liliana looked at him like he was totally crazy, "And what should I tell him? That my stepmother treats me bad when no one is looking?"

_~Whoa there, did she just say, Stepmother!~ _"What do you mean_, 'Stepmother'_?" Lukas sounded surprised, "I didn't know that she was...your Stepmother. I don't know what to say."

Liliana smiled a little, he was cute when he was crunched out of guard. His blue eyes wilded in surprise and she could clearly see that he needed time to let this information sink in. Just a few people knew that Sophie wasn't her biological mother. Liliana find it out as she was only eight years old. Sophie let it slip when she was alone with Liliana. She played with her dolls in her room as her 'mother' came rushing in her room and yelled at her for no reason.

_'You spoiled brat, what did you do with my crystal vase?' _Liliana didn't do anything, but playing in her room. _'You are just like you mother, rebellious and exuberant. Just you wait, you'll suffer for this!'_

And she did! Sophie closed the door and slapped Liliana so hart in the face that she thought she would pass out. Ever since she suffer. In front of her family Sophie played the loving, caring mother, but behind closed doors she were cruel, libelous and hateful. She cried often after that, every night until there were no tears left. Lukas was right nobody had seen her pain or her far, until tonight.

"Lets change the subjeced, please? I Don't want to talk about it anymore." Liliana begged, "This is a really beautiful garden. I saw the front of the house as we arrived."

"It was the favorit place of my mother, she planted them herself. I often watched her when I was a child."

"She must have been a wonderful person than, such a beautiful garden can just be create with...love." Liliana said softly as she looked over the ocean of red roses. The air around their smelled like roses, that comforted her.

"She was the best person on earth." _~I am sorry that a angel, like you hadn't a mother who was more like mine!~_ "I wish you two have met, she would have liked you." _~A lot!~_ Lukas thought with regret.

"I wish, I had actually the pleasure to meet her." Liliana said softly as she bend down and smelled on one of roses, "Wonderful scent and a beautiful sign for the eyes, your mother had out done herself with this garden, Lukas."

"Yes the garden is a beautiful sign, nearly as beautiful as you are." Had he just said that out loud? _~Fool, what have you done?~_

Liliana didn't know how to response to his honest words. She did know that they were the truth because she saw in his eyes that he mean it. Ans she believed him. Unsure of what to do next she looked away unable to meet is eyes anymore. She know that she was blushing again, but she couldn't help herself. How could he make her so nervous, just with simple words?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realized, he had come closer to her. He looked down on her face and said her name softly, "Liliana?" As she didn't response he turned her face to, so she could look him in the eyes. Lukas could see that she wanted to run, run from him and this moment, he wanted to say something, anything. But nothing crossed his mind. So he just starred at her. His eyes locked on her proudly lips again, the urge to kiss right here and now was unbearable, but also a stupid. A voice in is head reminded him of that, just in time. _~Bad idea, Wenden! She will run and you will never see her again, so think about what your next move is, if you don't want blow it.~_

"We should go back inside, its getting cold." He said as he take a step back, "I'm sure dinner is ready and waiting for us, already."

"Yes, we should." Liliana smild a little as she take his offered hand. And as they walked back to the house in silence, a single shooting star flew above there heads on Seattle's night sky.

* * *

**AN: This idea propped up in my head, at work. I wanted to make clear why, Liliana, (Max in the past) would be afraid of her mother. I think I over done it a little, tell me what you think! :D R+R, please **


	9. Searching for a Solution

**Searching for a solution**

**AN:Sorry guys it took me so lang but I had may things to taking care of. We are in 2019 again, guys! In this Chapter Max and Logan will try to find a solution for their problem, but you know these two, stubborn as hell,…it will a hart Task!**

**~Skyangel1984~**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The song came to an end but the both of them stayed the way, and hold each other. That was save, just hold each other that was not a bad thing, right? Right. Nobody saw them in this save haven. The problems they had right about now didn't exist it was just them. Max and Logan, just for now, not the student and the lecturer. And as they stood there and hold each other the remembered the very fist time they danced._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was boring. Max was sitting in her new course - marketing foundations for information professionals. It was pure theory and her lecturer Mr. Yeng was exhausting. The man was talking so much, that Max thought, she would fall asleep right here and there. Her lecturer Mr. Yeng spoke so slow that a few students actually fall asleep over him and he didn't seem to care. Max looked forward to the next class she would have in a half an hour. Literature and that meant she were going to see Logan soon. Max relived the dinner and the talk they had last week in her head.

* * *

**Flashback**

The memory was as clear as glass for both of them. Their first dance, their first walk and the first time their were alone. Logan held Max as close to him as he dared. He leave her space, that she could pill away from him as she wanted to, but it seemed like she was fine within his arms. They stayed that way for awhile until she began to talk again, this time in a soft voice.

"They are there again, you know, the roses!" Max said into his shoulder, "I planted them with my mother, last year on our summer vacation."

"Why, I'm not surprised?" Logan answered with a smile in his own voice. That made her look up to meet his shining eyes.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Max asked, "You are not still jealous of plants and flowers, are you?"

Logan looked at her, "Of course I am, you loved the damned garden more than me, I should have the right to be jealous. Every morning when I woke up you weren't there with me in our b bed, but in the garden or the greenhouse to arrange the flowers."

"That's silly and you know it, and beside it was not every morning, just three times a week." Max said to defence herself.

Liliana loved the roses and the garden. When, Lukas couldn't find her in the house then in the garden or in the greenhouse. She loved all kinds of flowers and plants. The garden grew under her tender loving care to the most beautifully garden of Seattle. It was always the same he came looking for her and she didn't even noticed him ständing behind her.

_~He just had to talk, it was same with his books or his work, not one day passed in which he did not read one of his many books or wrote a poem.~ _Max thought.

She freed herself from his embrace and went over to the window it was already dark outside. Max looked at her arm watch and it read 8:30 pm, it was quied on the streets of Seattle. _~The others porbabley hitting the club.~ _Max thought.

At every other night she would have been with them since she moved to Seattle, but tonight was a little bit different. Logan was here with her to_talk_. _~We will see about that.~_ a voice said to her. Funny the voice sounded a lot like Original Cindy. ~Shit, Cindy! I almost forgot to tell, Logan that Cindy saw us.~ Max turned around at looked bewildered at Logan, who had watched her the entry time since, she freed herself from his body, "Ahem, I have to tell you something, promise that you don't freak out!" Max said. Logan didn't liked that look on her face, it made him nervous, "I promise!" Logan said after a moment of arguing in his head.

"Well, ahm... you know what I mean to tell you is," Max stoped as if to think about her next words, "well... something really funny happened today... you know...ahm!"

Logan lost his patience after awhile, "Max!"

"You know my friend Cindy, don't you?" As Logan nodded, "Yea, well she saw us in the auditorium this morning."

"I know she was in the course."

"You don't get it, do you? She saw US kissing, Logan!" Max looked at him a little pissed.

Logan was speechless, he had thought of everything but not of this. That was bad news really bad news, what if Max friend was going to tell anybody. The rumors would start immediately. In his head, Logan, could hear the students and lecturers talk behind their backs.

_Do you see that girl, she has a secret affair with her lecturer!_

_She screw her lecturer to get better grades, bitch!_

_Why, do a girl like her, want a old man like him?_

True, want would she want from a man nearly 10 years older than her. Max was young, intelligent and hot like hell, so why would she even think about him as more than a lecturer? That the two of them had a relationship in another life, and even were married didn't mean a think in this life.

"Would she tell someone about what she saw?" Logan run his hand throuth his hair a nervous habit he couldn't get ride of.

"Chill, Logan, she won't tell," Max said claim, "I would trust her with my life, and when she say she won't tell than I believe her." Like she was talking about the weather. Logan was amazed, that Max had so much trust in her friend. It seemed like, the two girls had a very close friendship that can not be shattered that easily, "How long do you know her, may I ask?

"Long enough to know that she won't betray me. Stop talking like this about my boo, will you?"

Max couldn't believe, what he just said, _~The nerve of that, guy. How he dare to say such thinks about my boo.~_

She and Cindy were close friends for many years now. They had meet back in 2015 when Max switched from the Loyola School to the Xavier High School. She was the first studen she had meet there. The fist encounter was not an good one. Max had bumped into Cindy on her way to her class, Cindy wasn't to happy about it. "Watch out, girl! You run into, Original Cindy and nearly knocked her down." She yelled at Max.

Max smiled at the memory of her first meeting with her best boo.

"Believe me, Logan she won't tell. But... we can't do this. Its not right and what will the others say when it comes out?" She couldn't meet his eyes. Max knew what she would see in them - disappointment.

"So, what do you want to do, Max, huh? Tell me." Logan said hoarsely.

Max walked back to the big picture window and looked down again. What did she want exactly? Did she want to be with him? Yes. It screamed through her head. She wanted to be with him so badley that it hurt her. But she couldn't. For the live of her she couldn't.

"What I want don't count, Logan." Logan went over to her to stand beside her looked down on the sleeping dark city blow them. Her apartment was much like his own. Max lifed also in the Penthouse in the Fremont just like Logan.

"So, you will act like the kiss never happened, am I right?" Logan asked softly, "It's not that easy to do so."

"There are two options, one we will forget about it or secondly I will quit literature. The second is the easy one."

_~Both opinions are stupid.~_ They both thought. It was never easy for them not even when they were Lucas and Liliana. Life put many to obstacles in their way. In their other life it was Liliana's step mother who make it difficult for the two of them to be together and now it was rules that gave them a hard time. It was not fair. Why had it always that way, like haven test their love for each other. They had to fight for their love.

"So, you think when you quit my class, it will make it better? That not going to happened, Max!"

"What the hell do you want from me, Logan? Isn't there a society chick, why waste you time to your student?"

"No, there isn't any and when you think you can push me away with comments like that you have to think twice."

"You don't get it, do you? YOU ARE MY FUCKING LECTURER!" Max yelled the last part out, "We can't be more then that...at least not now."

"Then we will wait, because I'm not willing to lose you again."

Max knew that she couldn't win this fight they had start when this discuss begin, "I can't get ride of you, now do I?"

"No." Was all he said, "Not that easy."

Max managed to smile a little at that. That was just like him, always the eternal optimist, full of hope. How could he be so sure that everything work out the way it should? Even as he was Lucas he had that ever present optimism and hope. Lucas could made her smile even when she had no reason to do so. She felt save and loved in his arms like she never did before. The ever present love, trust and respect she saw in his blue eyes was everything she needed to see when she felt bad. Lucas was everything she needed.

The thought made her smile again. Wasn't that the answer she searched all day long? He was everything she needed, anything else doesn't matter.

"I have an idea, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out on me, alright?" Max said.

"Why do I don't like the sound of that?"

"Do you promise or not?" Max asked full of spirit.

"I promise, but I don't like it, you have that damned look in your eyes. The one you have when you are up to something." Logan answered frustrated.

Max rolled her eyes at him, "Oh, shut up and listen for a minute!"

Logan turned his head in curiosity, "OK, I all ears now! What idea do you have?"

"Semester break are are coming up in a few months, I guess that, John, will find a new lecturer by then we'll have to wait that long." Max said with a evil grin on her angelic face. As she saw the look on his face she swallowed a laugh that was about to make it's way out, "Oh, come on, you idiot as we were the Wenden's we had to wait to damned years to be together - thanks to that bitch of a stepmother."

In surprised, Logan raised an eyebrow, "Oh god the world coming to an end, Liliana Wenden use strong language," Logan said sarcastically, "You never talked that way about the, lovely Sophy, in 1860 not even when we grow older by each year. Why now?"

"Because, I'm not Liliana Wenden anymore so as you are not Lucas. We have to move on with this life and not live in the past." Max answer in a willful manner.

Logan had to laugh, that was the girl, he had fall hard on the first sign. And now he could see the woman she had become in her young age. She was even more beautiful at this moment, to him, then she had ever be. He was proud of her, for the woman she had become.

"OK, I am game if you are?" He said in the same tone of voice, "Oh be sure, I am."

"It's getting late, I think I should leave now and let you get some sleep. See you tomorrow at the university." Logan said as he moved closer to her, to gave her a small kiss on the forehead, "Oh and don't forget your homework."

"It's already all taking care of." Max said as she showed him the door. Logan on the other hand was admire the view before him, it was pure torture to see her but be unable to touch her, let even have her on many levels, "How the hell am I suppose to managed that long without touching you?" Logan whispered more to himself then to her, but of cause she catch it, "You will have to help yourself on that, Mr. Cale, and it isn't like it will be the first time you will have to wait for you turn." Max said cocky.

"You forget that I know how you look naked, me dear!" Logan answer grouching.

"Oh, poor guy. Bye take care."

Logan shook his had as he leaved for the elevator, "You are mean, Max, very mean but you will pay for it when I get my hands on you."

"Byyyeee." she yelled after him as she closed the door and rest her forehead against it. _~How do I get out of this mess now?~ _Max thought when she left to clean up the dinning room. After that she would go to bed the day was a exhausting enough.

**End of the Flashback **


	10. Letters from the Past

**Letters from the Past**

After his last lesson for the day, Logan went directly to the public library to search for letters between Liliana and Lucas. He had promised his students to show those letters to them in tomorrows lesson. He searched for over an hour 'tll he found the letters and copied the pages and after that was done he went to the frond desk to pay and made his way back to his car.

_My dear Liliana, _

_since our encounter a few days ago, I am not been able to forget you._

_I cannot describe you, how much I have enjoyed your company. The memory of you, my dear is everything what is remain me of you._

_Since you left, I cannot eat or sleep, I can't do anything. It's like since you left a piece of my soul is missing._

_I cannot wait to see your angelic face again, the thought of meeting you again, my dear friend is the only thing that keeps me going. _

_You should know, that I never meet someone like you, Liliana. _

_Your beautiy and your intelligent affected like I never thought possibale. You, Liliana are spezial in every way. _

_I hope you dont mind my openness but I just had to tell you that._

_Of cause, If you do not reciprocate my feelings, however, I will retire, of course, without a word and I will never harass you again, you will have my word._

_En admiration humble_

_Lucas Wenden_

She hadn't answer him directly - no of cause not after all we were talking about Liliana and now Max. Liliana had made him wait for two damned week before she had answered his letter, Lucas had nearly gone insane. Logan looked throught the many letters the two of them had written each other over the first year, and found her answer.

_Dear Mr. Wenden, _

**/Mr. Wenden, god, Lil!/**_  
_

_I was surprised to receive a letter from you, a couple of days ago, _

**/A couple of days ago, my ass, she received my uhmm...his letter two days after he had wirtten, the damned thing./** Logan said softly and shook his hed after a while continute to read the letter, Lilana had written, Lucas. He couldn't help, but smile at the sassy comment.

_I must say that, I thought or should say, I convinced that you have spent time with me out of politeness._

_/_**Sure, out of politeness_, what else./_** Logan could remeber that, Lucas, was pissed as hell as he had read the letter for the first time.

_Why else would you spent your time with an sixteen year old girl and not with a young lady in your own age, like my sister, Emilia?_

**/Because he wasn't attracted to your sister or anone eles, but you!/**

_Please forgive me my openness, Mr. Wenden, but I do not understand why you are so interested in me. I am just a girl you just met and don't even know._

_As for your sleeping and eating habbits, well, Mr. Wenden, I am not responsible for them either, maybe you should think about seeing a doctor or something!_

**/OH, but you were the reason I couldn't sleep!/**

_Do not misunderstood me, my friend, I enjoyed your company as well and thank you ones again for my first dance, but are you willing to ruin your reputuation for a girl you just met?_

**/First came a 'thank you' and than she is worried about, his repetiution./**

_What will your father think, if he found out, that his son has a infatuation on a sixteen years old girl? _

**/As I remeber correctly, Lucas father was the one, who arranged our first encounter, at the party/**_  
_

_I'm sure that my parents will not be happy to hear that a young man, nearly 10 years older than me, cournt on me. _

**/Thats an understeatment, Sophy was so pissed that, nearly killed both of us./**

_Think about it next time before you talk about feelings.  
_

_**/I knew exactly what for feelings I had for you./ **Logan was as pissed now, as Lucas when he had read this.  
_

_Best wishes_

_Liliana DeLouis_

Logan had a small smile on his face,when he floded the letter back together and put it back on the coffee-table. He shooked his had as he stood up and walked to the big window and looked out into the dark city blow him. Logan thought back to the letter, Liliana wrote Lucas and one thought came t his mind, "Smart ass!"

Logan didn't know how long he stood at the window, when he heard a message and than a beep from his office, '_You got a mail!' _Logan closed his eyes and signed deep, but went to his office anyway and sat down on his office stool to read his newest mail. He open it and began to read it outloud.

**_Lucas,_**

**_meet me at the Wenden-estate at 11 p.m. It's importent._**

**_Liliana_**

"Max." Logan said with a soft smile played on the corners of his lips.

She wanted to see him and that tonight, but why was it so importent to meet him? The next question was why at the Wenden estate that was now her estate? Logan looked over to his clock and could see that it were already 9 pm. Logan closed his computer and went to is master-bathroom to take a quick shower, if he was going to see the woman of his dreams at the place of his dreams, than it would be wise to be fresh and clean and not sweaty and with the closes he had wear at the lesson earlier today.

Logan steped into the shower and let the warm water run down his tense body, one thought still in the back of his mind. Max had used their names from their life before. She had wrote _Lucas and Liliana_ instead of Logan and Max but why? He made a mental note to ask her later why she had chose them to writte him the mail. Maybe she was just in the mood to use them. ~_Well, I'll find it out soon enough. Maybe she will tell me when I ask her about it?~_ He thought and chucked a little, ~_Yea sure, Cale, it's easier to get water out of a stone.~ _A little voice in his head anwered his unspoken qustion.

He got out of the shower and entered his bedroom to get dressed. For his meeting with Max her and chose a baby blue sweater and black slacks. He had wore that outfit last week in a lesson and noticed, that she liked what she had saw. _~I wonder what she will do, when she see me in this closes?~ _Logan thought again with a boyish grin on his face as he went to gethis jaket. On his way to the door on last tought went through his mind. Should he take the letters with him or not? Maybe, Max would be as happy as him to see and read them. Or would she be sad to see them? He discride not to risk it, he knew that the situation was not easy for them and to remind her would be a stupid move, that could make things worst than they already were. Logan couldn't lose her a again, it would kill him to lose her now or ever. Maybe he should call her, to ask her if he should bring a little something with him, wine maybe? _~Yea, why not? You are dying to hear her sweet voice.~_

**_Max's apartment, 8:50 P.M._**

Max sat on the old ork desk of her father and looked and the screan. She had send the mail to him. She really did it. She had thought about it for over two hours now, and than thought about want she wanted to writte in it. Max had chosen Liliana and Lucas instead of Max and Logan, to make sure that he would know from whom he got the message. Now that it was done, Max didn't really knew why she wrote,_ **'It's IMPORTENT!' **_ She knew, Logan. He was a men but also curius like...well, like woman. What was she supposed to tell him? _I'm sorry, Logan, but I had to see you. _No not really! He would laugh at her silly manner.

_~You are acting like an fourteen-years-old, school girl, who is madly head over heels for her teacher, girl, get a grip~ _The voice that sounded like her best boo, shouted at her,_ ~And why the hell did you invited the boy to the estate, it's bad enough that you invited him to your house, two weeks ago, but the estate. What are you crazy?~_

"No, I'm not. I wanted to see him." Max said out lout.

_~Mhmmm, and what if your hot teacher got some fine chick, at home to warm his body on the lonely hours at night?~_ The voice ask again, _~Maybe he is banging the gong, right about now and didn't get the chance to read your mail, what means that you will all by yourself tonight at the estate.~_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Max had enough dumps about her _'realationship' _with Logan. God knows he is a handsome man and she was sure that many woman in this city would be more than happy to be at his side. It was the same 1859 and he still was Lucas Wenden. Woman would have killed to be the future 'Mrs. Lucas Wenden.' But he had chose and loved her, of all woman. And than there was this moment in auditorium a couple of weeks ago, when he had kissed her. In this moment she knew that he still loved her. But the truth was that he couldn't be with her, not when he still was her lecturer.

"Damned, you John! Why had you hire, Logan, of all people?" Max said frustrated.

Max was about to get up when her cell-phone began to ring. ~Who can that be at this late?~ "Hello?"

_"Hey" Was _all the caller said. Max thought that her heart was going to stop at the sound of his voice.

"Hey yourself," Max smiled a little, "were did ya got my number?"

_"Were did your got my e-mail address?" _Logan asked matter-of-facedly.

"Got it from John. Said that you had lost your wallet and that, I accidently found it in the hall," Max said sweetly, "well, to maker a long story short. He gave me your number, your cell-phone number your address and of cause, like you already noticed, your e-mail address. I think, I annoy him or something, he wanted to get ride of me as quick as possible." Max could hear him laugh at the other end of line, "What about you, what's your story, Mr. Cale?"

_"Oh, ahem, I called the information and asked for your number. " _Logan said a little bit sheepshy, _"Listen I wanted to asked you,_if I should bring something?" Logan said.

"That seems to be the only reason why you call me," She said sarcastic, "but no, you don't have to bring something, I have everything here."

_"Okay. What is so importent, anyway?" _

"Oh, I wanted to renovate the study and...ahem...that was always your territory of the house, so...well, I wanted to ask you what you think about what I chose, because I wanted to hire the painters for next week." _~Lame, you are so pathetic, Maxie! Your parents would be so proud of you!~_

_"Are you at the estate right now?" _Logan asked.

"Uhm, Yes."

_"Great, I'll be there in 45 minutes."_ Logan informed her. She could picture him, all relaxed and with a big goofy grin on his face

"Cool, you know the way, don't you?," _~Stupid question, silly. What's wrong with you, of cause he knew how to get here, he lived here. Halllllo?~_ "Never mind, later." She could hear him swallow a laugh and couldn't help, but asked, "What so funny?" _~He is laughing at me, the idiot!~_

Logan cough nervously, _"Nothing!" ~Oho, the sound in her voice means trouble. If you piss her of she could make you hurt, Cale!~ _Logan thought.

"Smart man, later." Max answer dead serious.

_"Later."_

**50 minutes later, Wenden-estate**

"Five minutes and late." Max said to herself. _~Chill, girl it's only five minutes!~ _Oh this voice in her head was annoying her to no end. It wasn't like it were going to stop any time soon so she just ignored it. Max was about to call him when a dark-green Pontiac Aztek drove into the driving way of the estate. Max shookher head. He had always complained, that she was always late and now it was his turn.

As Logan go out of his car, he couldn't believe his eyes, nothing had chanced. If Max renovated this place, than she had done a great job. It looked just like he remembered it, just a few little chances had happened, like the windows. She had ex-chanced the old windows with new atmospheric windows. The door had chanced as well, but other than that it looked exactly the same.

"What happened to 'I'll be there in 45 minutes', Mr. Cale?" _~What did I told you about, pissing her of? She could **MAKE** you **HURT!**~_

"How many time do I have to tell you not to call me, Mr. Cale out of UW?" Logan said and finely meet her eyes, "You made a great job, Lil!"

"How many times do I HAVE to tell YOU not to call me, Liliana, Lilly or Lil. It's **MAX**!"

"A Roland for an Oliver, my love! You call me Mr. Cale and I call you Liliana, Lilly or Lil." Logan knew that he was getting on her nerves, but this was the way it had always been, since they knew each other.

"Shut up, Logan!" Max turn on her heal and was about to enter the house, when she noticed that Logan wasn't follow her, "Well, are you going to stand there all night long or are you coming in?"

"Just admiring the view." Max knew that he didn't mean the house, but her or rather her back side. She could feel his hot gaze on her. It was more or less burning her, but she didn't turn around. There was this feeling again, the one she had, when she invited him for dinner at her apartment. It was like she was in heat, whenever he was around her.

_~Nothing is going to happen, chill he is just here to tell you, if the color for the study is okay.~ _Max was nervous as hell, she couldn't let anything happen. She send a silence preyer to, whoever was listening that she was strong enough to make through the night, without jumping him. She was was sure that he wouln't mind, if anything would happen. But was that a good idea?

She had heard storys about realationships between studens and their lectures, but she had also heard that they didn't turn out to well. Maybe in a few months when he wasn't her lecturer, anymore and everything cooled down, the could hook up. But not now! Not tonight.

Max stood in the big hall of the house and gaze in abstaction on the wall. This house held so much memories off her old life in it. This was the place Liliana had lifed with Lucas, were they had fight, laughed, cried, talked with each other and loved each other.

"Hey, you alright?" The rich and soft tone of Logans voice brought her bach to the here and now. Max looked up and could see that he was worried about her. He could have a sober expression, but his blue eyes betrayed him.

"Yea, I'm fine." _~He didn't buy it!~_

"Fine, if you say so." If Max, wanted to tell him what the matter with her was than she would have told him. He had leaned that it was no good to push her. To pick up a fight with her was not the best idea at the very moment. Logan dosn't wanted to ruin the evining by pissing her of.

"Come on, let's go to the lounge, the handyman completed it three weeks ago, and Carolin, my interior achitiect put the finishing touches to the lounge. It't not what you were used to but..., uhmm, well, see for yourself." Max said as she stepped aside to gave him a better look into the big room.

The lounge was painted in a deep red, with mahagoni furniture and a big leather couch in the center of the big room. On the walls were paintings of unknown artists.

"I know, I said this before, but you really did a good job with the house, Max!" Logan said softly and looked at a abstract painting.

"I am glad you like it,especially since this was 'his' birth house." She smild a little. Max didn't say it, but the comment meant more to her, than he would ever know. Max was not sure, if he would like what she had done to the house, but was really glad that he did.

"So...uhm...did the Mr. ...Hopkins, I think that was his name, wasn't it?" Masx nodded, "Well,...uhm...did he know that you are the owner of the Wenden-estate now?" His curiosity get the better of him. Logan hadn't planed to aks her, but he couldn't help it.

"Uhm,...well, no not really." Max said "I think, that not even, John, knew that daddy got me the estate for my birthday." It was clearly see, that it was still hard for her to talk about her parents. He hoped that, they were better to Max, than Liliana's parents had been to her. Liliana and Emilia's father had been pussy-whipped by his wife and Sophie was a real bitch. Liliana didn't told Lucas what had been through. Lucas did found it out accidentally as he overheard a fight between, Liliana and Sophie. In this moment he wanted to protect her, to take her away from that bitch, for good He walked over to a sideboard and picked a family picture up and looked at it closely. Her parents looked, like good people, like they really loved Max.

"Were they good to you?" Logan asked and looked at her, with a soft expression on his face.

"Yes they were awesome." Max was not surprised, that Logan was worried about her. She could see all the emotions in his eyes, but she ignored them as good as she could.

"Be sure they were very good to me."


	11. A Letter and a lot Family Talk

**A Letter and a lot Family talk**

**AN: I know, I know, my English is a little off, but gave me a chance, guys. My Beta is working on it. Anyway, we're in 1859 again. This chapter is all about, Lucas and his reaction to Liliana's letter. You can read the first two letters between them on chapter ten. Review, if you like the chapter. XD Pretty pleasseeee!**

7th Mai 1859, Wenden-estate

Lucas Wenden sat in his study and stared at the envelope he hold in his hands. Margaret the housemaid had brought it up to his study two hours ago. Margarete had meet the housemaid of the DeLuise, on the market, this morning.

"Sir," Margarete said as she entered the study, "are you here, master Lucas?"

"Over here!" Lucas answered back.

She found him, behind a big bookcase, as he searched for a book to read. He didn't bother to look at the maid.

"Sir, I...uhm, I met, Sara the one of the housemaids of the DeLouises and, she asked me...to,"

"To what, Margarete?" At the mention of Liliana's last name, Lucas looked up at the shy girl, who was standing there.

"To gave you this," the Maid said just above a whisper and for the first time Lucas noticed, that the maid had a piece of paper in her hands. "Sara, asked me to gave you the letter and make sure that, nobody took noticed of it. The letter is from the young miss DeLuise." His face brightened. She had answer him.

"Can you please gave it to me!" Lucas almost bagged for the girl to gave him the letter. The housemaid had never seen, the son of the house, as happy as at this very moment. He looked like a little boy on Christmas, about to open the best present in the world. Margaret, had never met the 'young miss', but whoever she was, she made, master Lucas happy just by sending him a letter.

Now he just sat in the armchair by the fireplace and looked ones more at the two word on the envelope. Lucas Wenden ~God she has a Beautiful handwriting!~ He thought. He had waited for her answer, but now he was worried, not to say afraid, about what she had written him. ~Open the damned thing, know you want to!~ Careful as if it was the most breakable think in the world. Lucas read the letter.

He couldn't believe it. How could she think all of that. Sassy comment after another. Moreover imputed, Liliana him that he spent time with her out of politeness. Of cause, that was not the case. Lucas was simply amazed from the beauty that she was. He was totally honest with her and with himself, that he never met a woman like her.

"Damned!" He yelled.

Liliana was everything he ever hoped for, she had everything, Lucas had searched in a woman. He even liked her bold behavior, other woman were cocky and self-absorbed. He wanted a woman, which was intelligent, beautiful, but also who was also loving, loyal and caring. Lucas was sure that Liliana was all of that and more.

"Junior," Mr Wenden Sr. had heard his son yell and wanted to now what happened. This was not like his son, who never lost his control, "Why, are you yelling through the whole house?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I received a letter from...ah friend and well, I'm a little misled about it. Don't worry!" Lucas said a little uneasy.

"A friend, huh?" The older man asked amused, "Let me guess, it's a lady friend?" At the scowl on the younger man's face Mr. Wenden had to refrain from laughing. His son looked like his world came to an end by reading the letter. Mr. Wenden had figured out from whom the letter was. Since the party a couple of weeks ago, Lucas had chanced. And Mr. Wenden was sure, that, Liliana DeLuise was the reason for the sudden chance in of his son. He was curious what the girl had write him, that Lucas was in such a bed mood.

"Can I see the letter?" Mr. Wenden asked.

Lucas thought about it for a second. Should he show the letter, Liliana wrote him, to his father. Maybe the older man were going to laugh at him, because he was depressed about some letter. But it wasn't just a letter from some girl. This letter was from his dream girl, "Junior, you still with me?" His fathers voice brought him back to reality.

"Yea, I'm here, father." Lucas said and blinked two times to clear his head.

"Lucas, are going to show me this letter,or not?" ~Whoever, wrote this letter confused my son so much, that he is at a lost of words. I wonder you is it, who manged that?~

"Right, the letter!" Lucas said and reached for the letter, he put at the coffee-table and handed it to his father, who began to read it closely.

Dear Mr. Wenden,

I was surprised to receive a letter from you, a couple of days ago,

I must say that, I thought or should say, I convinced that you have spent time with me out of politeness. Why else would you spent your time with an sixteen year old girl and not with a young lady in your own age.

Please forgive me my openness, Mr. Wenden, but I do not understand why you are so interested in me, I am just a girl you just met and don't even know. As for your sleeping and eating habits, well, Mr. Wenden, I am not responsible for them either, maybe you should think about seeing a doctor or something!. Do not misunderstood me, my friend, I enjoyed your company as well and thank you ones again for my first dance, but are you willing to ruin your repetition for a girl, my age?

Not to mention what your dear father or my parents will think.

You shouldn't talk about feelings, Mr. Wenden, before you exactly know what kind of feelings they are. It seems like you are smitten to some girl you just met. Think about it.

Best wishes

Liliana DeLuise

Mr. Wenden, finished to read the letter and looked up to his son, who looked at his feet. ~He is head over heals fr this girl...very good.~ He walked to the armchair and sat down by the fireplace. "Well I must say she is not ashamed, to speak her mind, that for sure." All of sudden, the older man began hearty to laugh, "She much like her dear late mother, she just not look like her, her character is like her as, well." At the question look on Lucas face, Mr. Wenden continued to speak, "I knew her mother, she was the best friend of your mother. They did know each other from childhood and grown up together in Bellevue, Marcus and I met them on at a lunch party, those two were inseparable, when I was looking for Michelle, I had to search for Adriana," Mr. Wenden told his son wistfully, "Marcus broke, when Adriana died.

"Did Liliana told you how her mother died?" Mr. Wenden didn't look up as he asked this question.

"No she didn't, but it look like that the dear Sophie is not as a good mother as we thought she was!"

Mr. Wenden nodded at that, "I know, Lucas, I know!"

"Anyway! Adriana, died while she gave birth to Liliana. Her birth helped Sophie to be in her position, if Adriana hadn't died, did you think Marcus had married that woman in a first place. Never!"

"Then, why do she hate, Liliana so much?" Lucas asked angry, "She didn't do anything to deserve to be hated, by that awful woman."

"How can you ask such a question, Lucas? Liliana is the copy of her mother, every time Marcus looked at his daughter he sees his wife before him, and Sophie see who he looked at her. He love, Liliana more than life, he love both of his children, but he love Liliana a little bit more, because she remained him of his wife."

"She looked so sad when I talked to her, she was afraid of her step mother." Lucas said softly.

"She don't care about the poor girl. When I saw her the first time, I thought that is saw a ghost, when I saw her in the garden. Liliana had that special something her mother had, too. I was sure that you would love her, that's why I invited her to the party Sophie wanted to keep, Liliana a secret, you know, but I could convince her father, that it would be good for her, if she came along." Mr. Wenden said knowingly.

Lucas was not sure that, if he heard right. His father had planed the whole meeting between Liliana and him. The question was why?

"Why did you do that?"

"I promised, your mother one thing, that I would take care of you and Adriana's girls. Because, Michelle promised Adriana, that she would take care of her daughters. I am responsible for all of you." Lucas couldn't believe his ears as his as his father said those words. The man, who sat opposite him was so much different from his father. Mr. Wenden was a strict and authoritative man and this man was now sitting before him and was caring about a girl he hardly knew.

"What do you think about Liliana, Lucas?" Mr. Wenden, suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Lucas, what do you think of Liliana? And don't even try to hide anything."

Lucas thought about it for a second, "Well, she is different from the other woman, more special, you were right when you said that she had that special something. She is intelligent, and...uhm well...beautiful, caring and...!" Lucas looked at Liliana's letter for a minute a little smile at the corners of his lips, "and sassy, but I think, I'll never see her again. Her mother, or should I say step mother, is not so taken of me, I think."

"She wants to see Emilia by your side and not Liliana. If she had her way, Liliana would be in Europe a long time ago. Don't worry you will see her again very soon I plan to gave another party, this weekend, I will make sure that Liliana will be there to," Mr Wenden said as he get up and made his way to the door, "Maybe you will have the chance to talk to her in private."

Lucas watched his father leave the room and shock his head. His father was full of surprises.

"Did you gave, Sara the letter?" Emilia said as she closed the door behind her. Sophie should not hear what the both had to discuss, because if she did, nevertheless, the both knew what would happen. Liliana looked up from what she did, "What letter? I don't know what you talking about."

"Oh, dear, you know exactly what I am taking about." Said Emilia with a knowing smile. Two weeks ago, Emilia had observes, how Sara the housemaid, passed Liliana a Letter. She did know from whom the letter was. Lucas Wenden. The man was smart, he hadn't send the letter the normal way. Lucas had somehow figured out that, Lilli wouldn't get the letter, if Sophie would get her hands on it.

Liliana was embraced that she was so transparent, "How did you know?"

"I won't tell. But tell me do you like him?" Of cause Liliana, liked him. More so, Emilia was sure that her sister was head over heals for Lucas. She had seen how the both had looked at each other. They fall in love at the first sign.

"No, I don't!" Liliana said.

"You are a awful liar, Lilly." Liliana walked to her sister and hung her, "Please, Emilia, please don't tell her. She will send me away, I am sure she will send me way." Liliana almost pleaded with her sister. Emilia had always protected Liliana , she knew that something was going on, but what it was, she didn't know.

"Don't you want to talk to me, Lilly. I see that something is wrong with you."

"Emilia...I." Liliana wanted to tell her sister everything she had been going through for the last years, but she didn't got the chance, because in this moment the door opened and Sophie stood there.

"Emilia, Mr. Wenden will be here for dinner. Please get in your room and get ready." Mrs. De Louis said.

"Of cause, mother will Lucas come, too!" Emilia looked at Liliana but she refused to meet her eyes.

"I think so, dear, now go I have to talk to your sister."

Emilia nodded and left the room. Liliana walked back to the table and sat down, "What you want to talk about, mother?" Liliana knew what came next. Sophie would tell her that she should stay in her room. If Lucas would come along.

"About the dinner you will be there, too. Mr. Wenden send a messenger and asked if you could join us, he was very found of you." Sophie told the young girl before her, "But, if Lucas are there, too, than yo will not talk to him, you hear me, not a single word. I have worked to hard, focused you sister on him and if you ruin it, then my dear Lilly, I will talk to your father and sent you to the farthest corner of Europe and you will never see your sister or your father ever again. Do you understand that." Mrs. DeLouise said in an mean tone of voice. "Of cause, mother!"

"Good girl and now get ready for dinner."

None of them had noticed that Emilia had overhear the conversation between the both of them. She couldn't believe it, Sophie plant to get her involved with Lucas Wenden. She was not interested in Lucas, not even a little bit. He was a good friend but nothing more. Her sister was in love with him. Emilia had to tell her father what her mother was up to. She knew that her father loved Liliana and that he would never let anyone hurt her, not even his own wife.


End file.
